descubriendo el amor
by noeliaxd
Summary: Que habilidad tenía ese hombre de llevarme al más frio y oscuro de los infiernos y despues llevarme al más cálido y acogedor paraíso, Naruto me amaba, estaba celoso, no dejaba de pensar en mí, odia a kiba, cuando le pedí una cita a mi amigo? Eran tantas preguntas girando en mi cabeza. Esperen un momento acaba de confesarme su amor y yo le confesé mi supuesto amor por kiba?
1. Chapter 1

soy nueva en esto de escribir, hice el intento y este es el resultado, espero q les agrade esta historia... no esta de mas aclarar q ninguno de los personajes q intervienen en esta historia me pertenecen yo solo me inspiro en ellos

capitulo I

lo q siento el uno por el otro

Todos estábamos en completo silencio a la espera del vencedor todos en posición de batalla dispuestos a atacar si es q no era Naruto quien salía dentro de la gran cortina de humo q genero su último ataque contra óbito, y después de angustiantes minutos por fin, Naruto estaba de pie y junto a él, su oponente yacía inerte.

Aun el silencio reinaba Naruto estaba al frente de todos nosotros, intercambiando miradas con toda la alianza, yo me encontraba tan feliz q no puede evitar llorar al verlo y me quede observándolo disfrutando de su éxito incapaz de moverme, y el silencio por fin se rompió se oían unos pasos correr hacia Naruto y un camino entre la gente se abrió, de pronto ella salto a sus brazos y se acurruco en su pecho entre lágrimas, alzo la mirada y entonces morí, ella lo estaba besando, el con los ojos aun abiertos por la sorpresa se quedó como yo estático, y de pronto las risas, las palmas y los gritos se hicieron presentes mientras rodeaban a la nueva pareja conformada por el nuevo héroe Naruto Namikaze uzumaki y sakura Haruno la médico ninja con más talento después de nuestra hokage tsunade.

Me lamentaba mentalmente por no esquivar la mirada, ya saben ojos q no ven…

Después de esa escena y de procesar la nueva y dolorosa información, me encontraba ayudando a los heridos, y un rostro muy conocido para mis ojos perlas se hizo presente kiba -exclame- sentir sus brazos dándome calor reconfortaron mi alma.

Hinata, vaya estuviste increíble en la lucha, no podía creer cuanto te has superado, tu sí que eres asombrosa, me dejaste helado cuando abofeteaste a Naru.. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

Emmm eto, hina sé que para ti debe ser doloroso y pues somos amigos si quieres hablar o golpear a alguien pues….

Tenía la mirada gacha con el flequillo tratando de ocultar las malditas lagrimas q querían escaparse, y así me mantuve sin decir nada hasta que kiba me abrazo y me susurro al oído yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

Levante mi rostro y me topé con sus ojos marrones llenos de sinceridad, y seamos sinceros el saberte querida reconforta un corazón dañado, ya no me sentía tan sola, kiba estaba para mí y eso me hacía feliz, claro no estaba enamorada de el pero si lo amaba tanto como a mi fallecido neji nee san o a shino kun, y está de más decir q mi mejor amigo tampoco pensaba en mi de esa forma.

Le dedique una sonrisa sincera y ambos nos sonrojamos al notar lo cursi de esa escena, nos separamos del abrazo y reímos

Kiba kun, estas sangrando, dije mientras reaccionaba al notar sus brazos heridos y la comisura de sus labios dañados cogí, mi botiquín y empecé mi labor…

Auch hina puedes ser más cuidadosa, siento q me estas torturando -chillaba mi buen amigo-.

Kiba kun debes ser fuerte y aguantar no falta nada solo un par de puntadas más yyyyy listo! Ya está, ahora déjame verte esos labios.

Queeeee! Dijo el, Hinata no me acoses

Lo mire dulcemente y le sonreí de lado, es que eres tan guapo me burle (con kiba podía bromear, con el no tartamudeaba tanto y solo me sonrojaba una vez cada mil ocasiones)

Retire su mano que ocultaba su boca y poco a poco me fui acercando junto con el algodón y el agua destilada para limpiar su herida, le daba pequeños toques mientras mi amigo hacia sonidos graciosos de dolor, me hacía acordar tanto a… crash, sentí mi corazón romperse de nuevo al recordarlo, deseaba su felicidad y si él era feliz con sakura lo aceptaría, pero eso de q tu felicidad es la mía son puras patrañas porque de ser así entonces porque me dolía el pecho, porque sentía este vacío…

Hi-na-ta, estas bien?

Si! dije de golpe sacudiendo mi cabeza y volviendo a la realidad

Pues señor inuzuka, he terminado la operación pero lamentablemente le tengo malas noticias -dije muy seria-

Ah?- pregunto kiba -no me diga doctora, es algo serio -pregunto para seguirme el juego-

Me temo que sí, usted no podrá besar a ninguna mujer por diez años, hasta q sus labios se regeneren.

Noooooooooooooooooooo -dijo mi amigo exagerando y con una expresión de dolor intenso

A menos que…

Que, que?! doctora dígame

A menos que me invite un helado de limón y fresas al llegar a la aldea y luego de eso le daré la cura -sentencie dándole la espalda riendo en la espera de su respuesta-

Trato hecho –dijo-, usted además de ser una doctora acosadora, es una extorsionadora, pero con tal de obtener la cura para mi grave diagnostico no hay problema -dijo dejando salir un soplido de resignación-

Ambos reímos hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por akamaru quien se arrojó a los brazos de kiba para llenarlo de baba digo de besos esos dos estaban tan felices, así q los deje y continúe con mi labor, de pronto tuve la sensación de ser observada y cuando voltee en la dirección q sentí la mirada me encontré un par de ojos azules mirándome con reproche y tristeza, me congele un segundo, y luego note a su acompañante peli rosa quien vendada su brazo derecho el mismo q en plena batalla se disloco y yo torpemente trate de ayudarlo, esquive la mirada fría que me dio mi amado Naruto kun, es q acaso estaba molesto? Quizás solo lo imagine…

Otro día iniciaba y los kages estaban reunidos junto con los encargados de cada escuadrón para reportar y elaborar el informe final de la guerra, después de horas de reunión se nos citó a toda la alianza y se nos dio la orden de partir después de enterrar a nuestros héroes caídos en batalla y los heridos serian atendidos mejor en la aldea de la arena la cual era la más cercana, cada clan debía regresar a su lugar de origen para proteger su aldea de posibles ataques de ninjas renegados (aunque no lo mencionaran era claro q de sasuke uchiga hablaban) después de un mes se daría a conocer el informe final de la guerra.

Ayudaba a mi padre a sellar la herencia hyuga para que no caigan en manos equivocadas, era una labor bastante triste, pues entre los caídos del clan más importante de konoha se encontraba mi hermano neji, y pese a que mi padre se opuso yo me negué rotundamente a dejarlo ahí, lo llevaría a su aldea y ahí reposarían sus restos así me tenga q enfrentar con todos los kages juntos.

Estoy orgulloso de ti Hinata

Perdón estoy soñando?, mi padre acaba de decir que está orgulloso pero de quién? De MI es en serio, ok acabo de perder la razón

Te portaste como una digna heredera del clan y dejaste nuestro apellido en alto, por fin los frutos de tu esfuerzo están madurando.

Gracias padre -dije aun con temor de q solo este alucinando-

Hinata podemos hablar, interrumpió la conversación con mi padre, nada más y nada menos, que sakura

Le hice una reverencia a mi padre pidiendo su permiso y me fui con la médico ninja

Bueno Hinata no sé cómo empezar, yo quería disculparme contigo, siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Naruto, y bueno él y yo ahora estamos juntos, y no quiero causarte daño, eres mi amiga, pero uno no decide de quien enamorarse y pues yo a Naruto lo quiero mucho y tú sabes q el me ama, y la verdad es q no queremos q tu sufras por q eres nuestra amiga

Pum pum pum, cada una de sus palabra era como una bala atravesando mí ya roto corazón, que se suponía q tenia q decirle

me arme de valor y la interrumpí

Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte, y menos disculparte por estar con la persona que te ama, por favor no piensen en mi como un obstáculo para su felicidad, soy inmensamente feliz de q Naruto y tú se amen, el merece la dicha de ser amado. Sonreí lo más natural q pude y me retire

Pero Hinata –la oí decir mientras me alejaba, no quería seguir escuchándola-

Mentía mentía mentía, no estaba feliz, estaba triste, y de cierta manera odiaba a sakura por corresponderle a Naruto, mira q a estas alturas, darse cuenta realmente lo q vale después de haberlo despreciado tanto.

pero q estoy pensando desde cuando odia a alguien, sacudí mi cabeza y me prometí a mí misma q dejaría a Naruto ser feliz, el será siempre mi gran y único amor y es por eso q no debo interponerme en su felicidad, no puedo permitir q se sienta culpable de amar a otra, quiero de corazón q sea dichoso y si es necesario me convertiré en la mejor actriz del mundo y fingiré ser la mujer más feliz de toda la aldea de konoha lo prometo por el amor q te tengo Naruto, te lo juro por esos ojos azules q me hipnotizan.

Estábamos a punto de partir rumbo a konoha, y decidí ir a dar una vuelta para despedirme de tantos amigos nuevos q hice gracias a la alianza, caminaba por el bosque cuando sin más sentí q me jalaban de un brazo, cuando voltee casi caigo al suelo de la impresión

Naruto me miraba fijamente, se notaba molesto

Naaa-ru-to –diablos tartamudee-

Él no decía nada solo me miraba y mi reacción inmediata fue agachar la cabeza sonrojada por volver a sentir sus manos, estaba tan nerviosa, esperen un momento nooooo me prometí q no más, debes ser fuerte Hinata me alenté mentalmente

Deseas algo de mi Naruto -solté de golpe para romper el silencio-

Lo miraba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y este solo abrió la boca para decir…

Porque?

Ehhh? No sabía a q se refería,-no entiendo a qué te refieres Naruto kun

Fui claro quiero saber porque?

Es que yo no se a… -Me interrumpió-

Quiero saber porque me mentiste, porque juegas conmigo -grito bastante molesto sin despegar sus ojos de los míos - porque no me sostienes la mirada, porque te escondes de mí, porque me ignoras, porque tú y kiba, se detuvo antes de completar la frase, simplemente dime porque te burlas de mi- su voz sonaba dura y por un momento creí ver una lagrima suya rodar por su mejilla

Naruto yo jamás te he mentido, jamás me burlaría de ti

No me mientas! por fin soltó su agarre y sentí mi brazo caer con fuerza

Que te ocurre porque estas tan molesto Naruto kun

Ya te lo dije quiero saber por qué de un día para otro me dices amar y pones tu vida en riesgo para protegerme, y al otro solo huyes de mi como si tuviera la peste, es que acaso era mentira, porque juegas con mis sentimientos yo era feliz antes de saber de tu estúpido amor por mí , para mí solo existía sakura y estaba bien, luego bienes tú y me dices te amo solo para burlarte de mí y confundirme, luego después de darte cuenta de estabas equivocada vas y te le ofreces al primer idiota q se t cruza por el camino o no, claro que estúpido soy , siempre fue por el verdad, querías darle celos conmigo es eso?, cierto!,que imbécil lo olvidaba, es que kiba es tan guapooooo que no te resistes ante sus encantos.

No daba crédito a lo que oía, estaba perpleja Naruto estaba molesto, porque huía de él, debo admitir que desde q sakura lo beso delante de toda la alianza shinobi no fui capaz de acercarme a él, que esperaba q lo felicitara acaso?, por eso cada vez q lo veía me ocultaba. Era la primera vez q estaba tan contenta de tener sangre hyuga y poder rastrear su posición con el backugan, el me extrañaba! estaba molesto porque no me había visto.

casi se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta q escuche _**yo era feliz antes de saber de tu **__**estúpido amor**__** por mí , para mí **__**solo exitia sakura y estaba bien**__** luego bienes tú y me dices te amo solo para burlarte de mí y confundirme.**_

El suelo se desplomo debajo de mis pies, sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, q estúpida q soy, por un fugaz instante creí q el sentía algo por mí y no me equivocaba si sentía algo por mí, pero era COLERA me detestaba, odiaba q lo ame, quizás se sentía molesto por no poder estar con sakura por respeto a mi _**estúpido amor**_y luego me acusaba de ofrecida para tratar de justificar su odio y minimizar el estúpido sentimiento q le confesé

por dios literalmente ya no tenía corazón todos los pedazos rotos se pulverizaron al escucharlo hablar, pero ahora ya no más si el no quería mi amor estaba bien, yo no dejaría q siga sufriendo por la culpa de no poder corresponderme, ya no quería q me mirara así, con tanto rencor, me dolía, además prometí q lo dejaría ser feliz yo sabía q me decía todas estas horribles cosas porque estaba enfadado conmigo por ser un obstáculo entre él y sakura así q recordé mi juramente me llene de valor y dije sin tartamudear una sola vez pero sin poder sostenerle la mirada:

Lo lamento Naruto tienes razón siempre fue por él, estoy enamorada de kiba, yo solo deseo poder besarlo de la misma forma q sakura te besa, quisiera q kiba me ame como tú la amas a ella, deseo con todo mi corazón algún día ser su mujer-grite esto último-

De pronto sentí mi espalda golpear contra un árbol, el impacto fue tal q escuche como tronaban mis vertebras, el golpe fue tal q escupí un poco de sangre, sobre la chaqueta naranja de Naruto.

Naruto estaba temblando mientras me sujetaba, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, creo q él estaba más impactado q yo.

Lo lamento grito mientras me apretaba contra su pecho, lo lamento tanto gritaba mientras empezó a llover, Hinata por favor perdóname, suplicaba, no controlo esta maldita nueva fuerza no sé cómo manejarla aun, lo siento muchisimo no quería, te juro q yo jamás intente lastimarte, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, imploraba con tanta necesidad de escuchar una respuesta.

Cuando por fin levante la mirada me di cuenta de q no estaba lloviendo era Naruto quien lloraba mientras con cuidado limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que aun colgaba de mis labios, lo mire con todo el amor q siento por él, cogí con una mano su mejilla justo como cuando murió neji neesan para hacerlo reaccionar, pero esta vez no lo golpee solo acaricie su rostro y sonreí

Sabia q lo q decía era cierto, el jamás me lastimaría, Naruto jamás me haría daño, le creía y notaba su desesperación, jamás lo vi tan asustado, es más jamás lo vi temblar y llorar de esta manera, ni cuando se enteró de la muerte su sensei, sabia q su dolor por causarme daño era honesto

No te preocupes –por fin hable- no fue nada estoy bien, no me hiciste daño

El me miraba incrédulo mientras yo secaba sus lágrimas con mis dos pulgares, el retiro su rostro de golpe, se levantó dejándome sentada y de pronto creo dos clones, no entendía q estaba haciendo, hasta q el primero de sus clones lo golpeo en el estómago con toda su fuerza provocando q Naruto escupiera sangre, luego ambos clones empezaron a golpearlo y se quedó quieto como disfrutando cada golpe.

Detente, diles q paren te estás haciendo daño -grite cuando por fin Salí del shock y entendí lo q él estaba haciendo. se estaba autocastigando por lo q me hizo-

De pronto vi como estos formaron un rasengan con toda la intención de acabar con Naruto

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba herido apunto de desplomarse lo abrace con fuerza y le susurre al oído, si te haces daño jamás te lo perdonare, sin dejar de abrazarlo ambos caímos al suelo de rodillas, mientras desaparecían los clones yo lo acurruque entre mi pecho como si de un niño se tratase y lo deje llorar mientras acariciaba su rostro y besaba su frente, el no dejaba de pedir perdón y sentía q iba a morir de la pena por verlo tan destrozado.

Shuusssss (sonido de silencio) ya te dije q no te preocupes, intentaba calmarlo, pero era imposible el no dejaba de temblar y llorar.

Después de un tiempo él se repuso- sin dejar la posición en la que nos encontrábamos-

Hinata –empezó a hablar- en serio lo lamento tanto, estaba tan celoso y dolido cuando dijiste q amabas a kiba q mi corazón no lo soporto, estaba furioso por saber q me habías utilizado, yo pensaba, se detuvo un instante, yo pensaba q me amabas, q por fin alguien me amaba, no por convertirme en un tonto héroe, era feliz porque pensaba q me amabas por ser yo, el Naruto tonto de la academia, el tarado q le encanta el ramen, era inmensamente feliz de saber q siempre estuviste conmigo.

todo este tiempo estuve pensando en ti y perdona pero no pude evitar compárate con sakura y me di cuenta de muchas cosas, desde tu confesión y la de ella todo cambio, cuando ella dijo te amo no sentí esa sensación en el estómago, no me sentía feliz fue tan distinto al escucharlo de tus labios, gracias a la confesión de sakura pude entender q la amo muchísimo, pero no como mujer, no me imagino al lado suyo, no quería caminar a su lado, por la ruta de la vida, tú me ilusionaste, tu supuesto amor me lleno de calor el alma, ya no había día q no deseara verte sonreír o provocar tu sonrojo, te ves tan linda cuando tartamudeas mi nombre, sabes me llenaba el ego el saber q para ti la heredera hyuga, la mujer más hermosa de la aldea, yo era el hombre más asombroso de todos y por eso me amabas.

Yo lo siento Hinata me enamore de ti por eso cuando te vi coquetear con kiba sentía tanta ira al ver cómo te acercabas a él y curabas sus heridas.

Como sabrás mi chacra se ha modificado y mi fuerza, mis habilidades además de mis sentidos sean agudizado, así q no pude evitar oír tu conversación, sentía q me estaban arrancando la piel cuando te escuche pedirle una cita, cuando él te abraso y susurro en tu oído estaba dispuesto a despedazarlo miembro a miembro no me importara q fuese mi amigo, lo odiaba, odiaba como lo tocabas como lo cuidabas, mientras q yo no t importaba ni siquiera m buscaste para saber si estaba bien o no, no t interesaba cuidar mis heridas, no te importaba darme un abrazo de felicitaciones solo querías estar con él, yo simplemente no importaba.

Estaba llorando, lloraba de emoción, de pura felicidad….

Que habilidad tenía ese hombre de llevarme al más frio y oscuro de los infiernosy despues llevarme al más cálido y acogedor paraíso, Naruto me amaba, estaba celoso, no dejaba de pensar en mí, odia a kiba, cuando le pedí una cita a mi amigo? Eran tantas preguntas girando en mi cabeza. Esperen un momento acaba de confesarme su amor y yo le confesé mi supuesto amor por kiba?

Te amo- solté de golpe-

Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, lo repetía tantas veces q parecía disco rayado.

El seguía como un bebe entre mis brazos, mientras yo lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Por favor ya no me mientas -me interrumpió-

Naruto solté el abrazo y me levante obligándolo a incorporarse junto a mí, lo forcé a verme a los ojos, eres el único hombre al q he amado, amo y amare toda la eternidad, lo q dije antes fue xq mi amor –dije esto sin darme cuenta- no sabes comunicar tus sentimientos bien, que pensarías si yo te digo _**yo era feliz antes de saber de tu **__**estúpido amor**__** por mí, para mí **__**solo exitia kiba y estaba bien**__** luego bienes tú y me dices te amo solo para burlarte de mí y confundirme.**_

Creía q me odiabas por q por mi culpa t sentías obligado a respetar ese estúpido amor, y no podías estar con sakura sin sentir remordimiento y lastima por mí, por eso te dije q amaba a kiba para q sepas q estaba bien y sería feliz sin ti, y tú puedas seguir con sakura aunque mi corazón se rompa en mil trillones de pedacitos.

Naruto te amo, poco a poco me fui acercando a su rostro, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, el los humedeció para mí, lo cual creí una invitación a probarlos y lo hice, primero simplemente apreté mis labios contra los suyos y después recorrí con mi lengua su contorno, el abrió sus labios para emitir un pequeño gruñido, y hasta ahí duro mi buen uso de la razón, me acerco a él tomando mi cintura con un brazo mientras q con el otro cogía mi cabeza para acercar nuestros labios, coloque ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y disfrute, mientras sentía el sabor de su saliva mezclándose con la mía, no quedó rastro de aquel tierno beso q inicie, este beso era apasionado sentíamos la necesidad del otro, Naruto mordió mi labio superior, y cuando pensé q nada podía ser más placentero sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca jugando contra la mía, el rozarlas era tan excitante, sus manos me apretaban cada vez más hacia él, como si eso fuera posible, pareciese como si el tuviese miedo de que yo pudiera escapar en cualquier momento, y entonces cuando ya estábamos a punto de ponernos morados por falta de aire nos separamos dejando un hilillo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas, puso su frente sobre la mía y dijo yo también te amo con desesperación y locura Hinata

Respiramos agitados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y yo intentaba q el color rojo tomate q cubría mi rostro desapareciese, el me miro -cosa q no ayudaba a q ese molesto sonrojo intenso desapareciera- entonces rompiendo el silencio pidió

por favor dime q me perdonas

Porque –pregunte, no tenía ni idea q cosa tenia q perdonarle-

Por causarte daño, eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar -dijo esto último más para sí mismo q para mi

Naruto kun te dije q no fue nada

Lo necesito -replico-

Lo mire un segundo y pude notar q necesitaba en serio oír mi perdón

Te perdono le dije, pero con solo una condición

La q sea respondió

Perdóname tu a mí, ambos nos hicimos daño y yo tb necesito tu perdón. Suplique

No seas boba, tu no necesitas disculparte

Tu tampoco –respondí-

Está bien tus ganas, te perdono mi dulce Hinata

No había terminado de hablar y yo ya estaba encima de él, abrazándolo

Y yo ti mí amado Naruto -le susurre al oído, después mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello bese su mentón y luego capture sus labios.

El suspiro y después de un beso demasiado corto a mi gusto, hizo un movimiento rápido y se puso detrás de mí.

Hoy ha sido un día memorable, hemos discutido por primera vez, hemos llorado juntos, nos hemos perdonado, y ambos estamos seguro del amor q siente el uno por el otro, pero aún no lo has dicho dijo imitando mi acción anterior, solo q él no me mordió la oreja, el deslizo su lengua por detrás de esta, sentí como olía mi cabello mientras inclinaba mi cuello dándole mejor acceso para que siguiera lamiéndolo apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y pude sentir su erección mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi blusa de malla ninja

Que cosa -pregunte un poco intrigada y excitada por el contacto-

No me has dicho q soy mucho más guapo q kiba dijo esto en tono un poco infantil

Naruto kun, kiba kun es mi mejor amigo

El paro de pronto todo movimiento, ya no habían más besos ni caricias, entonces resople derrotada

Si tú eres mil trillones de veces más guapo q el -dije sonrojada hasta mas no poder-

Jajajajajajaja, solo bromeaba, pero me alegra saberlo, -me beso la cabeza-, soy tan tonto, estoy esperando tu respuesta cuando ni si quiera te lo he preguntado

Ah? -Seguía sin entender-

Hinata te tengo q pedir dos cosas

La primera por favor deja de agregarle el kun a mi nombre para ti soy Naruto solo tu amada Naruto, me encanto q lo digieras antes de besarme, pero si quieres también podrías decirme mi amor, justo como lo hiciste hace un momento sentí q mis piernas eran de mantequilla cunado lo hiciste, así q por favor compláceme.

Y la segunda pues dime por favor q aceptas caminar a mi lado, yo quiero q tú seas mi enamorada quiero q seas mi Hinata

Tuya siempre he sido mí amado Naruto y si acepto -respondí-

ya después hablaríamos de aquel beso con sakura y porque ella se molestó en hablar conmigo, por hoy quería olvidarme de todos los peros, q impedían nuestra felicidad hoy quería sentirme amada por él, hoy quería hacerlo sentir el hombre más amado y deseado del universo, hoy solo existiríamos los dos.

continuara... si ustedes lo desean claro, pliss dejemen alguna sugerencia y me agradaria saber si les gusto o de por si odiaron esta historia, vale espero sus review XD


	2. mi version de la historia

aqui les dejo la segunda parte de mi historia, en este capitulo podran comprender el comportamiento de naruto y sakura, sin mas dejo que lean XD

antes claro debo precisar que ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen yo solo me inspiro en ellos :)

Capítulo 2

Mi Versión De La Historia

**_Narrado por sakura:_**

Temblaba, sentía mi corazón querer escapar de mi cuerpo, la angustia se apodero de mi mente, y cuando estuve a punto de gritar por la desesperación, lo vi, y entonces todo quedo claro para mí, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero me enamore de él, mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto y corrí hacia sus brazos quería comprobar que era real, que él seguía ahí para mí, las lágrimas nacían independientes de mi voluntad, y todo mi ser, necesitaba de él.

sus labios son tan cálidos, como su sonrisa, me sentía feliz, después de tantos años por fin mi corazón se sentía en paz, estaba aliviada, sentía mi cuerpo ligero y volví a reír, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no sonreía con el ama, y un solo beso, solo un beso de él curo todas mis heridas. Yo estaba tan feliz, que no me percate de muchos detalles que aún me rehusó a ver.

- ¡Naruto, lo conseguiste!, -grite tratando de llamar su atención-,

El parecía perdido, sentía como si buscase algo o a alguien con la mirada, quizás el shock de la guerra había sido demasiado para él, por eso no lo culpaba por no responderme ese beso, quizás estaba demasiado estresado, quizás no me miraba porque quería comprobar que la mayoría de nosotros este bien, quizás el me alejo de su cuerpo, porque aún no creía que fuese realidad la idea de que ahora ambos compartíamos ese mismo sentimiento…...amor.

- Naruto, necesitamos hablar -le roge con la mirada gacha y un poco de vergüenza por aquel beso que apenas unas pocas horas atrás le robe-

- ¿Ah?, sobre que sakura chan, es algo importante, lo que pasa es que justo ahora, estoy buscando a…

- Si lo es!, -interrumpí de golpe su aun inconclusa explicación-

El me miro con curiosidad, pero su penetrante mirada, me hizo sentir desnuda, frágil, indefensa ante él, la gracia con la que revolvía su cabello, la manera de pronunciar las palabras, ese parpadeo inconsciente y su leve inclinación hacia mi rostro para tratar de concentrarse en mí y en la información que va a recibir, lo hacían ver simplemente adorable.

No podía evitar escuchar mis propios latidos cardiacos, Naruto me ponía nerviosa, esa sensación era nueva, el sudor de mis manos confirmaban, que ya no me irritaba su presencia, al contrario la disfrutaba, había llegado a admirar a aquel cabezota inmaduro, sin nada de modales e ingenuo.

- ¡Sakura chan!, dime ya lo que quieres decirme, no tengo ni idea de que se trata, y la verdad ya me pico la curiosidad -dijo pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza y riendo un poco-

- Ah sí, perdón –el escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios era otra nueva cosa que disfrutaba, ¿se podía ser más feliz en este mundo?

- Es sobre el beso que nos dimos, buuueno estooo, yo quería decirte que, que, que…

- Si lo sé, fue raro verdad, si es por eso no te preocupes sakura chan, no entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero ese pequeño impulso no va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, somos amigos, ¿cierto?, ya olvídalo, no fue nada, yo ya lo olvide -dijo esto guiñando el ojo y alzando su pulgar como símbolo de aprobación.- Ahora por favor discúlpame, tengo que irme vale

Y así se fue corriendo despidiéndose con una mano mientras se alejaba sin voltear a verme, dejándome en shock asimilando cada palabra de mi rubio amigo, maldiciéndome por no haber hablado más rápido, si no fuera por mis malditos nervios, el ingenuo de mi amigo no habría entendido mal.

Naruto debe estar pensando mil excusas para entender mi comportamiento, sin imaginar que la respuesta se la di hace ya varios semanas atrás, cuando me declare ante él, claro que en esa oportunidad no era sincera, pero ahora lo amaba y el muy bruto se negaba a verlo, aunque no lo culpo después de tantos rechazos de mi parte… en fin eso está en el pasado, ahora ya me puedo imaginar lo feliz que se pondrá cuando sepa que le correspondo.

Si no hubiera tartamudeado, y hubiese sido más directa quizás ahora ya estaríamos en los brazos del otro entregándonos todo el amor nuevo que nacía entre nosotros, pero me puse nerviosa, vaya ahora sí que entiendo a...- de pronto una bofetada de culpa me hizo reaccionar- HINATA! Cierto me olvide por completo de mi amiga, la pobre siempre estuvo detrás de Naruto, pero ni modo en el amor no se manda, ella tendrá que comprender, ya hablare con ella para explicarle todo.

Me encontraba en busca de Hinata, ella era una buena persona, aunque no éramos intimas amigas la apreciaba y no quería que saliese lastimada por mi relación con Naruto, ambos nos daríamos una oportunidad, era lógico, él me amaba y yo a él.

Cuando la halle el sol no tardaría en ocultarse, estaba curando a kiba, y por los gritos que daba este, creí conveniente no acercarme hasta que acabe su labor, así que decidí esperarla y me senté en un tronco frente a ellos, los observe y pude ver que ella y kiba parecían novios, era raro ver a Hinata interactuando tan fácilmente con alguien, así que deduje, que kiba era importante para ella, la forma como se miraban, demostraba el mucho amor que se tenían, agradecí al cielo por eso, pude sentir como la culpa se liberaba de mi alma, después de todo Hinata tenía el amor que Naruto no podría ofrecerle.

- Naruto estas bien, tus vendas están sangrando -dijo Ino, llamando mi atención- gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi a Naruto sangrando, me apresure a socorrer su herida, pasando por alto su negativa lo obligue a sentarse donde me encontraba anteriormente, (con ayuda de Ino) y con cuidado fui limpiando sus heridas.

Note su mirada fija en dirección a Hinata, y entonces comprendí que su ceño fruncido se debía a la culpa que él debe estar sintiendo por rechazar su amor, él no le podía corresponder era yo a la única quien amaba, y aunque ella lo apoyo toda la batalla, basta con resumir que lo que no nace no crece...

- Bueno ya está bien- dijo Naruto- se levantó de improviso y empezó a caminar en dirección a Hinata

- Naruto -llamo Ino-, es mejor que la dejes sola, debe estar agotada, y si tú hablas con ella ahora en estas condiciones podrías causarle mucho daño, ella aún está mal por, bueno tu sabes lo de Neji fue solo hace horas, déjala por hoy.

Naruto se detuvo en seco entendiendo las palabras de mi amiga, giro en dirección contraria y se perdió entre el bosque...

Al otro día terminado mi ronda en nuestro improvisado centro médico, fui en busca de Hinata, quería acabar con el martirio de Naruto y evitarle la incomodidad de tener que rechazarla personalmente, así cuando lleguemos a konoha, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ella, y disfrutaríamos sin límites nuestro amor.

La localice junto a su padre, importándome muy poco interrumpir le pedí hablar, cuando estuvimos a solas, no pude evitar sentir un poco de lastima por ella, decidí ser directa:

- Bueno Hinata no sé cómo empezar, yo quería disculparme contigo, siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Naruto, y bueno él y yo ahora estamos juntos, y no quiero causarte daño, eres mi amiga, pero uno no decide de quien enamorarse y pues yo a Naruto lo quiero mucho y tú sabes que él me ama, y la verdad es que no queremos que tu sufras porque eres nuestra amiga

No había terminado de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió:

- Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte, y menos disculparte por estar con la persona que te ama, por favor no piensen en mi como un obstáculo para su felicidad, soy inmensamente feliz de que Naruto y tú se amen, el merece la dicha de ser amado.

Pero Hinata –le dije mientras se alejaba, no quería dejarla ir sin asegurarme que de verdad estaba bien. Pero entonces recordé las palabras de Ino, y deje que se fuera.-

Todo ese día no había podido aclara las cosas con Naruto él se encontraba con los kages y con los líderes de cada escuadrón haciendo no sé qué cosa, y bueno ya hablaríamos mañana antes de partir a nuestra aldea.

Al despertar me informaron que tsunade sama me necesitaba con urgencia, corrí en su búsqueda y esta me dio como misión acompañar a aquellos pacientes que se encontraban graves en el traslado a la aldea oculta de la arena, sería su representante, ella debía de partir a konoha cuanto antes, no me dijo por qué pero se le notaba angustiada, sin poder rechazar la misión, me dirigí al centro médico junto con Temari, para acordar todos los detalles del traslado de los pacientes.

aunque lo busque no lo pude hallar, Naruto literalmente desapareció, quería despedirme de el cómo se debe, con un beso y una sonrisa, quería aclararle tantas cosas, se pondría feliz cando sepa lo bien que tomo lo nuestro Hinata, y le contare lo de kiba para evitar cualquier pizca de culpa, todo estaba tan perfecto ante mis ojos que casi parecía irreal, me encontraba feliz y eso se notaba, todos habían notado el cambio desde aquel beso, y a pesar de que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, estoy descubriendo sentimientos realmente fantásticos, gracias a Naruto, yo creo que lo amo, más que nada.

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

Existen cosas, que marcan tu vida, cosas que lastiman, que dañan y otras que regeneran tu corazón lo llenan de dicha y te provocan un sentimiento de plenitud inexplicable, yo a mis casi 17 años experimente un poco de ambas.

Siempre creí, buscar la aprobación de la aldea el reconocimiento de mis amigos y la superación propia, creía que si lograba todo esto mi vida tendría sentido y la admiración que me tendrían llenaría el vacío profundo de mi alma, estaba tan equivocado, yo no necesitaba nada de eso, ahora que lo tenía aún seguía sintiendo ese vacío…

Me encontraba con la adrenalina a tope, estático e incrédulo ante el paisaje de muerte que me rodeaba, acababa de perder a un compañero, que entrego su vida por proteger a un ser amado, y a mí.

Mis palabras parecían vacías, la duda y el temor empezaban a apoderarse de mi mente, hasta que una bofetada me hizo reaccionar, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos perlas, y en ellos me perdí, mientras cada palabra que me decía me llenaban de valentía y motivación, tome su mano y en ese momento lo descubrí, yo Naruto uzumaki no era un idiota, era el más grande de todos los idiotas, pero también el más afortunado, tenía a mi lado a la mujer más increíble del mundo, yo era amado, por ser solo yo, por el simple hecho de existir, era tan amado por ella al grado que consideraba mi vida más importante que la suya, mi corazón se inyecto de felicidad, no era necesario que kurama me prestase su chacra, sentirme amado me daba la fuerza del mil bijuus y alejaba de mi mente cualquier tipo de duda o vacilación, me sentía invencible a su lado.

Sé que las personas normales descubren el amor gracias a una declaración, o quizás con un beso, otras lo descubren a primera vista, pero como ya lo mencione antes soy el rey de los idiotas y no soy muy normal que digamos, yo descubrí el amor gracias a una bofetada.

Esta vez no luchaba por ser reconocido, tampoco luchaba por el mundo shinobi, (a pesar de que esa era la causa de esta trágica guerra), en esta ocasión mi único objetivo era protegerla, mi vida ya no me pertenecía, y ya no permitiría que se colocase delante mío para salvarme, eso ya lo había conseguido, solo con amarme.

Luchamos juntos, protegiéndonos mutuamente, la verdad estaba nervioso, temía que Hinata saliese lastimada así que ya era tiempo de acabar con esta guerra.

Reuní cada gota de chacra en mi cuerpo y lance mi último ataque contra mi enemigo, una cortina de polvo se levantó entre nosotros, y cuando me cerciore de ser el triunfador camine abriéndome paso entre el polvo, para buscarla y ver que se encontrase intacta.

Todos estaban en silencio, esperando que confirmase la victoria, pero cuando estuve a punto de hablar, me distraje al ver como sakura corría hacia mí, me abrazo mientras lloraba y de pronto, sentí sus labios en los míos.

Estaba confundido, había soñado con este, momento durante casi toda mi vida, y ahora que sucedía, no me sentía a gusto. Extraño, incomodo e insípido, así describiría ese beso, y entonces todo tubo sentido, confirme que la amaba, pero no como mujer, no quería sus besos, mi mente, mi corazón, mis brazos, mis labios, todo mi ser pertenecían ahora a Hinata y solo quería estar con ella.

Aleje a sakura de mi cuerpo por impulso, no quise pensar en el motivo de su beso y la verdad no me importaba, ahora solo quería encontrar a Hinata y empecé a recorrer con la mirada todo el campo de batalla buscándola, necesitábamos hablar, Hinata tenía que saber que por fin lo descubrí, yo no necesitaba la aprobación de la aldea, el reconocimiento de mis amigos o la superación propia, estaba tan equivocado, no necesitaba nada de eso, solo la necesitaba a ella para llenar el vacío profundo de mi alma, su amor inundo cada espacio de mi corazón llenándolo de nueva vida, ahora por primera vez en todos mis casi 17 años era realmente feliz a plenitud.

- Diablos –me lamentaba mentalmente, mientras aún me encontraba rodeado, por los compañeros que formaban la alianza, ellos me felicitaban y preguntaban por mi estado de salud, yo solo me limitaba a tratar de huir dando respuestas cortas

- Naruto, necesitamos hablar –dijo sakura, rescatándome de mis compañeros, cosa que agradecí con toda el alma.-

- ¿Ah?, sobre que sakura chan, es algo importante, lo que pasa es que justo ahora, estoy buscando a…

- ¡Si lo es!, -grito sakura-

La mire con curiosidad, esperando que me diga aquello tan importante, pero ella solo me miraba, cosa que me irrito, yo tenía prisa, ya había perdido mucho tiempo respondiendo a mis inoportunos compañeros de la alianza, así que decidí romper el silencio:

- ¡Sakura chan!, dime ya lo que quieres decirme, no tengo ni idea de que se trata, y la verdad ya me pico la curiosidad -dije pasando una mano por detrás de mi cabeza y riendo un poco para suavizar la situación-

- Ah sí, perdón, es sobre el beso que nos dimos, buuueno estooo, yo quería decirte que, que…

- Si lo sé, - la interrumpí- fue raro verdad, si es por eso no te preocupes sakura chan, no entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero ese pequeño impulso no va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, somos amigos, ¿cierto?, ya olvídalo, no fue nada, yo ya lo olvide -dije esto guiñando el ojo y alzando mi pulgar como símbolo de aprobación.- Ahora por favor discúlpame, tengo que irme vale

Y así me fui corriendo despidiéndome con una mano mientras me alejaba sin voltear a verla, estaba ansioso por encontrar a mi dulce Hinata y no quería perder más tiempo con sakura, por eso decidí ir al grano con ella, y aclarar las cosas, no quería escucharla, ya sabía que me iba a decir y no era necesario, yo en serio no necesitaba que se disculpase por aquel beso, más bien estaba agradecido por ello, gracias a eso confirme que solo Hinata era capaz de darme felicidad, que solo la deseaba a ella como compañera, como amiga, como mujer, diablos en serio estaba perdido, loco de amor por la princesa Hyuga.

Cada vez que la encontraba, ella esquivaba mi mirada, y en un segundo se volvía a perder entre la multitud de ninjas, parecía que huyera de mí, pero eso no me detendría la perseguiría hasta que me escuche.

Cuando la halle sentí como si mi corazón fuese atravesado por mil agujas de chacra, no quería ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos con tanta nitidez, no quise oír su charla, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba a punto de quebrarme los dientes por la fuerza con la que los apretaba, volví a sentir aquel vacío en mi corazón, pero esta vez aquel vacío era mil veces más profundo, en serio que era estúpido, ¿cómo pude pensar que era especial?, ¿cómo pude creer que podía ser amado por alguien como ella?, yo estaba destrozado.

- Naruto estas bien, tus vendas están sangrando –oí a Ino pero decidí ignorarla, solo me concentraba en Hinata y en la charla que mantenía con su amigo cara de perro-

Me encontraba confundido ¿es que acaso todo fue mentira?, ¿ella amaba a kiba?, claro que si tarado –me respondía mentalmente- no vez como lo mira, acaso no notas como coquetea con él, ¡acaba de pedirle una cita!, y eso fue todo, el vacío de mi corazón era ocupado por la ira, los celos y el dolor de descubrir el amor y perderlo en cuestión de segundos

- Bueno ya está bien -dije furioso dispuesto a ir y exigirle una explicación- me levante de improviso y empecé a caminar en dirección a Hinata

- Naruto –me llamo Ino-, es mejor que la dejes sola, debe estar agotada, y si tú hablas con ella ahora en estas condiciones podrías causarle mucho daño, ella aún está mal por, bueno tu sabes lo de Neji fue solo hace horas, déjala por hoy.

Me detuve en seco entendiendo las palabras de Ino, gire en dirección contraria y me perdí entre el bosque...

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos solté toda mi ira, destroce todo lo que pude, perdí la noción del tiempo, hasta que…

- No crees que ya fue suficiente –hablo kurama en mi mente-

- No –respondí seco-

- Todos sabemos que eres idiota, pero si sigues así te vas a matar y a mi contigo –dijo mi ahora nuevo amigo bijuu-

- ¿Y? –le pregunte desafiante al zorro-

- Mocoso, no seas atrevido –grito kurama-

- Déjame en paz, no tengo humor para escucharte –respondí irritado-

- Oye tarado, has estado toda la noche destrozando cada cosa que veías, no crees que sería más fácil, buscarla y preguntarle ¿por qué? –sugirió kurama-

- Naruto –un grito interrumpió mi charla con el zorro-

Era lee, quien corría en mi dirección, parecía agotado

- Que sucede lee –le pregunte, mientras este se sujetaba las rodillas y trataba de recuperar el aliento-

- Kakashi sensei me envió a buscarte necesitan de tu presencia, están reunidos todos los kages y cada líder de escuadrón, dando el informe de sus acciones, te están esperando. -dijo mi cejudo amigo, que al juzgar por su cansancio debió de haberme buscado como loco por horas-

Acudí al llamado de kakashi sensei, todos los kages me esperaban ansiosos, queriendo oír al detalle mi versión de esta guerra, pero yo no tenía cabeza para ello, así que pedí, que me dieran un mes de plazo para elaborar mi informe final, con lujo de detalle, pero ahora necesitaba descansar y volver a konoha, para ayudar en su reconstrucción y retomar la búsqueda de mi amigo sasuke.

Ellos accedieron a mi petición, y con su permiso me retire de esa reunión.

Estaba retomando el camino al bosque quería seguir destruyendo cosas, pero un olor familiar me distrajo de mi rumbo, era ella y estaba cerca, camine sigilosamente no quería que huyese de mí, Hinata tenía muchas cosas que explicarme y lo haría le guste o no.

La cogí de un brazo para evitar su huida, la miraba fijamente, mientras ella agachaba la mirada, como odiaba que lo hiciera

- Naaa-ru-to kun –dijo algo sorprendida y tartamudeando como siempre-

- Deseas algo de mi Naruto kun –pregunto inocente, como si no supiera él porque estaba tan enojado con ella-

Me miraba mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y seguramente falsa, cosa que termino con mi paciencia y solté de golpe eso que atormentaba mi alma:

- ¿Porque? –le cuestione, y ella parpadeo confundida ante la interrogación.

- ¿Ehhh? –respondió, como tratando de entender.-

- Fui claro quiero saber ¿porque? –dije de manera brusca-

- Es que yo no sé a…

Estaba más que harto de su fingida inocencia así que la interrumpí y solté todo lo que atormentaba mi alma

- Quiero saber porque me mentiste, porque juegas conmigo -grite bastante molesto sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos- porque no me sostienes la mirada, porque te escondes de mí, porque me ignoras, porque tú y kiba, - me detuve al recordar la escenita de amor que para mí mala suerte presencie-, simplemente dime porque te burlas de mi- mi voz sonaba dura y aunque lo intente no pude evitar dejar escapar una estúpida lagrima que delataba mi fragilidad, odiaba sentirme débil.

- Naruto yo jamás te he mentido, jamás me burlaría de ti –respondió Hinata, ella seguía pensando que era estúpido, y es cierto lo soy pero no al punto de volver a caer en su juego-

- ¡No me mientas! -solté su brazo con fuerza, cada vez mi enojo se hacía más grande.-

- Que te ocurre porque estas tan molesto Naruto kun- me dijo con tono preocupado, mientras sus ojos perlas buscaban la respuesta en los míos.-

- Ya te lo dije quiero saber por qué de un día para otro me dices amar y pones tu vida en riesgo para protegerme, y al otro solo huyes de mi como si tuviera la peste, ¿es que acaso era mentira?, ¿porque juegas con mis sentimientos?, ¡yo era feliz antes de saber de tu estúpido amor por mí , para mí solo existía sakura y estaba bien!, luego bienes tú y me dices te amo solo para burlarte de mí y confundirme, luego después de darte cuenta de estabas equivocada vas y te le ofreces al primer idiota que se te cruza por el camino ¿o no?, ¡claro, que estúpido soy!, siempre fue por él ¿verdad?, querías darle celos conmigo ¿es eso?, ¡cierto!, que imbécil lo olvidaba, es que kiba es tan guapooooo que no te resistes ante sus encantos.

Escupí todo lo que sentía sin pensar, estaba herido, molesto y sobre todo enamorado, aunque ella amara a kiba, eso no cambiaba mis sentimientos, ni todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, a pesar de amar a otro, eso no la convertía en una persona diferente, ella seguía siendo Hinata, tan dulce y amable como siempre, y odiaba no poder odiarla por haberme engañado, por darme falsas ilusiones.

Pero a quien mierda engaño aun guardo la esperanza de que ella me diga que es mentira, que estoy equivocado, que jamás podría amar a otro que no sea yo

- Lo lamento Naruto tienes razón siempre fue por él, -me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- estoy enamorada de kiba, yo solo deseo poder besarlo de la misma forma que sakura te besa, quisiera que kiba me ame como tú la amas a ella, deseo con todo mi corazón algún día ser su mujer

Cuando lo oí decir que estaba enamorada de kiba sentí en verdad lo que era el dolor, yo que creía conocerlo a la perfección, estaba equivocado, nada en el mundo me había dolido más que sus palabras, sentía que me faltaba el aire y entonces lo último que grito nublo por completo mi buen uso de la razón.

Deseo con todo mi corazón algún día ser su mujer, deseo con todo mi corazón algún día ser su mujer, deseo con todo mi corazón algún día ser su mujer, esta última frase se repetía en mi cerebro una y otra vez causándome no solo tristeza, sino también ira, así que con el juicio nublado la cogí y la arrincone contra un árbol.

Me encontraba temblando incrédulo ante lo que mis ojos veían, mi chaqueta tenía una nueva mancha roja que Hinata escupió ante el impacto que recibió por haberla arrojado contra aquel árbol, ¡Yo la había lastimado!

- Lo lamento grite -mientras la apretaba contra mi pecho, lo lamento tanto,- y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, ¿cómo puede hacerle daño?, ¿Cómo?, no podía asimilarlo, necesitaba su perdón, así que lo suplique.-

- Hinata por favor perdóname, no controlo esta maldita nueva fuerza no sé cómo manejarla aun, lo siento muchísimo no quería, te juro que yo jamás intente lastimarte, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname -trate de justificarme con tanta necesidad de escuchar una respuesta.-

Cuando por fin se atrevió a verme, note la huella de mi mayor pecado, así que trate de borrarlo, con cuidado limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que aun colgaba de sus labios, ella me miraba con tanto amor, logrando así sentirme aún más miserable que nunca.

Cogió con una mano mi mejilla y acaricio mi rostro mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, dándome a entender su perdón

- No te preocupes –dijo- no fue nada estoy bien, no me hiciste daño

Estaba incrédulo, mientras ella secaba mis lágrimas con ambos pulgares, la culpa se apodero de mí y retire mi rostro de golpe, me levante dejándola sentada, aunque ella me perdonase yo jamás lo haría, nunca me perdonaría haberle causado daño, merecía el peor de los castigos multiplicado por mil, más que eso yo merecía la muerte.

Cree dos clones, para pagar mi culpa, consiente que la muerte no sería suficiente castigo, decidí ser golpeado hasta poder perder la memoria y olvidar el instante donde vi su frágil cuerpo ser lastimado por el maldito animal en el que me convertí y me quede quieto disfrutando cada golpe.

- Detente, diles que paren te están haciendo daño –grito desesperada-

No era justo para ella ver como acababa con mi insignificante vida de manera lenta, y para evitarle seguir observando mi bien merecido castigo decidí ponerle fin a todo, mis clones formaron un rasengan, que me impactaría justo en el pecho o esa era la idea.

Corrió hacia donde me encontraba herido a punto de desplomarme me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro al oído…

- si te haces daño jamás te lo perdonare, -sin dejar de abrazarme ambos caímos al suelo de rodillas, mientras hacía desaparecer los clones-

Ella me acurruco entre su pecho como si fuese un niño y me dejo llorar mientras acariciaba mi rostro y besaba mi frente, yo no dejaba de pedir perdón aunque sabía que no lo merecía.

Después de un tiempo me repuse y empecé a hablar sin dejar la posición en la que nos encontrábamos

- Hinata –dije dispuesto a ser totalmente sincero con ella- en serio lo lamento tanto, estaba tan celoso y dolido cuando dijiste que amabas a kiba que mi corazón no lo soporto, estaba furioso por saber que me habías utilizado, yo pensaba, -me detuve un instante, al recordar el dolor de la realidad- yo pensaba que me amabas, que por fin alguien me amaba, no por convertirme en un tonto héroe, era feliz porque pensaba que me amabas por ser yo, el Naruto tonto de la academia, el tarado que le encanta el ramen, era inmensamente feliz de saber que siempre estuviste conmigo.

todo este tiempo estuve pensando en ti y perdona pero no pude evitar compárate con sakura y me di cuenta de muchas cosas, desde tu confesión y la de ella todo cambio, cuando ella dijo te amo no sentí esa sensación en el estómago, no me sentía feliz fue tan distinto al escucharlo de tus labios, gracias a la confesión de sakura pude entender que la amo muchísimo, pero no como mujer, no me imagino al lado suyo, no quería caminar a su lado, por la ruta de la vida, tú me ilusionaste, tu supuesto amor me lleno de calor el alma, ya no había día que no deseara verte sonreír o provocar tu sonrojo, te ves tan linda cuando tartamudeas mi nombre, sabes me llenaba el ego el saber que para ti la heredera Hyuga, la mujer más hermosa de la aldea, yo era el hombre más asombroso de todos y por eso me amabas.

Yo lo siento Hinata me enamore de ti por eso cuando te vi coquetear con kiba sentía tanta ira al ver cómo te acercabas a él y curabas sus heridas.

Como sabrás mi chacra se ha modificado y mi fuerza, mis habilidades además de mis sentidos sean agudizado, así que no pude evitar oír tu conversación, sentía que me estaban arrancando la piel cuando te escuche pedirle una cita, cuando él te abraso y susurro en tu oído estaba dispuesto a despedazarlo miembro a miembro no me importara que fuese mi amigo, lo odiaba, odiaba como lo tocabas como lo cuidabas, mientras que yo no te importaba, ni siquiera me buscaste para saber si estaba bien o no, no te interesaba cuidar mis heridas, no te importaba darme un abrazo de felicitaciones solo querías estar con él, yo simplemente no importaba.

- Te amo -soltó de golpe, mientras no dejaba de llorar, y dejándome perplejo-

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo -quería creerle, pero sabía que lo decía por lastima.-

Seguía como un bebe entre sus brazos, mientras ella me abrazaba más fuerte, quería guardar el recuerdo de su cuerpo dándome calor, me gustaba sentir su aroma, pero ya no quería seguir engañándome, no deseaba su lastima.

- Por favor ya no me mientas –le pedí casi en ruego-

- Naruto –me dijo obligándome a romper el abrazo y pararme frente a ella-

- eres el único hombre al que he amado, amo y amare toda la eternidad, lo que dije antes fue porque mi amor – ¿dijo mi amor? Hinata me llamo amor, esa simple palabra me volvió el hombre más dichoso del universo- no sabes comunicar tus sentimientos bien, que pensarías si yo te digo **_yo era feliz antes de saber de tu estúpido amor por mí, para mí solo existía kiba y estaba bien luego bienes tú y me dices te amo solo para burlarte de mí y confundirme._**

Agggggggggg, menciono al perro ese, pero bueno lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo- pensaba mientras oía atento cada palabra que salían de sus dulces labios-

- Creía que me odiabas porque por mi culpa te sentías obligado a respetar ese estúpido amor, y no podías estar con sakura sin sentir remordimiento y lastima por mí, por eso te dije que amaba a kiba para que sepas que estaba bien y sería feliz sin ti, y tú puedas seguir con sakura aunque mi corazón se rompa en mil trillones de pedacitos.

Que tenía que ver sakura en todo esto –me pregunte mentalmente-

- Naruto te amo –dijo Hinata, tan dulcemente que casi muero de felicidad.-

Entonces el mundo volvió a tener color, y mi corazón comenzó a regenerarse, que habilidad tenía esa mujer, de llevarme al más oscuro y tortuoso de los infiernos, y luego rescatarme de él y llevarme al más puro y hermoso paraíso, realmente me tenía hechizado.

poco a poco se fue acercando a mi rostro, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, los humedecí esperando el contacto, primero simplemente sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos y después su lengua recorrió el contorno de mis labios estremeciendo mi cuerpo, abrí la boca para emitir un pequeño gruñido inconsciente, y en un segundo la acerque a mi tomando prisionera su cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro cogía su cabeza para acercar aún más nuestros labios, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y disfrute, mientras sentía el sabor de su saliva mezclándose con la mía, y la pasión inundo nuestros sentidos.

el ritmo del beso había cambiado bruscamente sentíamos la necesidad del otro, mordí su labio superior, sintiendo un placer inexplicable y cuando pensé que nada podía ser mejor, quise explorar su boca y pude sentir su lengua jugando con la mía, el rozarlas era tan excitante, cada vez la apretaba más a mí, tenía miedo de que escapase en cualquier momento, y entonces cuando ya estábamos a punto de ponernos morados por falta de aire nos separamos dejando un hilillo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas, puse mi frente sobre la suya y le dije:

- yo también te amo con desesperación y locura Hinata.

Respiramos agitados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, yo estaba hipnotizado con su sabor, y ahí estaba, ese sonrojo que tanto extrañe, pero había algo importante que bloqueaba mi dicha, aun el sentimiento de culpa seguía presente por eso pedí:

- por favor dime que me perdonas –rogué con miedo-

- Porque –pregunto-

- Por causarte daño, eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar –respondí.-

- Naruto kun te dije q no fue nada

- Lo necesito –volví a rogar-

Después de un segundo me respondió:

- Te perdono, pero con solo una condición –Hinata sentencio-

- La q sea –respondí-

- Perdóname tú a mí, ambos nos hicimos daño y yo también necesito tu perdón. –Suplico-

- No seas boba, tu no necesitas disculparte –estaba de broma, que se suponía que tenía que perdonarle a esa princesa, pensaba confundido-

- Tu tampoco –respondía, un poco irritada mi Hinata-

- Está bien tus ganas, te perdono mi dulce Hinata –era obvio que no se daría por vencida así que decidí seguirle el juego-

No había terminado de hablar cuando sentí su abrazo.

- Y yo a ti mí amado Naruto -me susurro al oído, y pude sentir su aliento cálido chocar contra mi cuello, después ella mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, -excitándome al cien por ciento- mientras dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello, beso mi mentón y luego capturo mis labios.

Suspire y perdiendo la cordura debido a la excitación latente en mi ser, hice un movimiento rápido y me puse detrás suyo.

- Hoy ha sido un día memorable, hemos discutido por primera vez, hemos llorado juntos, nos hemos perdonado, y ambos estamos seguro del amor que siente el uno por el otro, pero aún no lo has dicho- dije deslizando mi lengua por detrás de su oreja, olí el aroma de su cabello mientras ella inclinaba su cuello dándome mejor acceso para que siguiese marcándola como mía, la apreté contra mi cuerpo para que pueda sentir mi erección, quería que supiera lo que ocasionaba en mí, mientras mis manos se deslizaban por debajo de su blusa acariciando su suave piel, sintiéndola estremecerse al contacto.

- Que cosa –dijo casi jadeando, hecho que confirmo el estado de excitación que mis caricias le provocaban-

- No me has dicho que soy mucho más guapo que kiba -dije esto en tono un poco infantil, para irritarla un poco-

- Naruto kun, kiba kun es mi mejor amigo -dijo Hinata-

Pare de pronto todo movimiento, ya no había más besos ni caricias, quería torturarla un poco.

- Si tú eres mil trillones de veces más guapo que el -dijo sonrojada hasta mas no poder-

- Jajajajajajaja, solo bromeaba, pero me alegra saberlo, - le bese la cabeza-, soy tan tonto, estoy esperando tu respuesta cuando ni si quiera te he formulado la pregunta.

- ¿Ah? –Hinata estaba confundida, cosa que la hacía ver más adorable-

- Hinata te tengo que pedir dos cosas- dije para aclararle sus dudas-

- La primera por favor deja de agregarle el kun a mi nombre para ti soy Naruto, solo tu amado Naruto, me encanto que lo dijeses antes de besarme, pero si quieres también podrías decirme mi amor, justo como lo hiciste hace un momento sentí que mis piernas eran de mantequilla cuando lo hiciste, así que por favor compláceme.

Y la segunda pues dime por favor que aceptas caminar a mi lado, yo quiero que tú seas mi enamorada, quiero que seas mi Hinata.

Yo estaba nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder, me acababa de declarar ante mi primer amor, era ella, siempre fue ella mi dueña, yo había nacido solo para protegerla, esa era mi misión en el mundo, kami me creo como su complemento, éramos dos partes de una sola alma, y estaba tan agradecido por haberlo descubierto.

- Tuya siempre he sido mí amado Naruto y si acepto –respondió Hinata, dejándome con un sentimiento increíble de dicha.-

Ese preciso instante fue el más feliz de mi vida, todo estaba tan perfecto ante mis ojos que casi parecía irreal, y a pesar de que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, estoy descubriendo sentimientos realmente fantásticos, gracias a Hinata, yo creo que lo amo, más que nada en la vida.

Y así sintiéndome plenamente feliz, me dedique a disfrutar del momento, ya después hablaríamos de aquella cita con kiba y porque ella se molestó en curar sus heridas, por hoy quería olvidarme de todos los peros, que impedían nuestra felicidad hoy quería sentirme amado por ella, hoy quería hacerla sentir la mujer más amada y deseada del universo, hoy solo existiríamos los dos…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y de antemano perdonen si encuentran algun error ortografico ;_;

espero sus comentarios y sugerencias y con gusto aclarare alguna duda que tengan sobre mi historia, y MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, me hace feliz saber que les gusta este fic, si continua o no, eso depende de ustedes, que dicen ¿merece continuacion? espero sus respuestas.

chicos, me regalan un review XD


	3. pacto entre ninjas y peticion de muerte

**Hola, mil besos a todos ustedes que se molestan en leer mi fic, queria agradecerles muchisimo por sus comentarios, me alegran la vida XP, soy nueva en esto de los fics, asi que les pido me tengan paciencia si aun no lo hago perfecto, hechando a perder se aprende dice mi madre, jajaja en fin, espero que les agrade este capitulo, asi que sin mas los dejo leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Pacto De Ninjas Y Petición De Muerte**

**Anteriormente….**

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Después hablaríamos de aquel beso con sakura y porque ella se molestó en hablar conmigo, por hoy quería olvidarme de todos los peros, q impedían nuestra felicidad hoy quería sentirme amada por él, hoy quería hacerlo sentir el hombre más amado y deseado del universo, hoy solo existiríamos los dos.

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

Y así sintiéndome plenamente feliz, me dedique a disfrutar del momento, ya después hablaríamos de aquella cita con kiba y porque ella se molestó en curar sus heridas, por hoy quería olvidarme de todos los peros, que impedían nuestra felicidad hoy quería sentirme amado por ella, hoy quería hacerla sentir la mujer más amada y deseada del universo, hoy solo existiríamos los dos…

**Continuación….**

Bueno eso era lo que ambos deseábamos pero la maldita realidad era otra, estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos cuando:

- Chicos que hacen acá -dijo Ino un poco intrigada-

- Hinata chan, tu padre te estaba buscando, creo que estaba a punto de usar su backugan para encontrarte -–dijo en tono de broma choyi, quien acompañaba a Ino-

- Etooo, bu-bueno yo….na-naruto…..umm nosotros….

De mas esta decir que me encontraba súper nerviosa, y es que a penas un segundo atrás estaba a milímetros de la boca de Naruto, quería que en ese instante la tierra se abriese y me tragase, ¡qué vergüenza más grande!

Gracias a dios Naruto noto mi incomodidad y se apresuró en contestar:

- Estábamos conversando jajajaja, pero justo ya nos estábamos despidiendo ¿verdad Hinata chan? –-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y salvándome, pues yo no tenía idea de que contestar-

- Eto, ¡sí!, Naruto kun y yo estábamos charlando un momento nada más-respondí un poco menos nerviosa pero sonrojada por la situación tan incomoda-

- ¿Ehh? Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos están rojos -–dijo Choji- ¿verdad Ino que parecen un par de tomates?

Ino movió la cabeza como símbolo de afirmación se cruzó de brazos y soltando un suspiro dijo:

- Pero que inoportunos somos, lo siento Hinata, creo que hemos interrumpido un momento intimo ¿verdad?

- No, no, no, no, nada de eso Ino, no es lo que te estas imaginando -grite cerrando los ojos y negando con las manos de manera desesperada-

Ino solo rio y nos guiño un ojo, mientras que Choji miraba un segundo a Naruto y otro segundo a mi parecía confundido, Mientras mi amado Naruto tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Vamos Ino, no seas tonta como puedes decir eso, no ves que los incomodas.—hablo mi gordo amigo-

Gracias a dios Choji era sensato, al oírlo relaje mi cuerpo por el alivio que sentí, hasta que…

- además Naruto esta con sakura ¿cierto amigo?- continuo Choji

No espera ese comentario, y menos Naruto que al escucharlo se congelo, yo lo miraba esperando su respuesta y después de 5 segundos eternos se repuso y dijo:

- Claro que no, sakura chan es solo mi amiga nada más.

Respire aliviada, por un momento temí, que Naruto le diera la razón a Choji.

- ¿Entonces porque se besaron?-dijo Choji, quien al parecer, compartía mis dudas-

- Eto, bueno yo no sé -respondió Naruto un tanto rojo y casi en un suspiro inaudible moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para no tener que ver a Choji ni a mí-

Yo miraba a Naruto, inquieta por su respuesta, y de pronto….

Crash, pufff,

Ino golpeo a Choji en la cabeza, mientras gritaba que era un idiota inoportuno, que no sabía lo que era el tacto ni la delicadeza y no sé cuántas cosas más, yo solo seguía mirando a Naruto, al no hallar respuesta decidí que lo mejor sería irme.

- Bueno yo ya los dejo, debo de ir a ver a mi padre con su permiso -les dije mientras hacía una reverencia y les daba la espalda para alejarme-

- Eh, Hinata chan espera yo te acompaño -dijo Naruto-

- No es necesario Naruto kun, con tu permiso -volví hacer la reverencia para luego partir-

- Pero yo quiero acompañarte -dijo Naruto sujetándome de un brazo—

Voltee a verlo sobre mi hombro y note que estaba un poco molesto, como si él fuese el ofendido

- En serio no es necesario, además ahora preferiría estar sin tu compañía -le respondí-

- El soltó su agarre y me miro sorprendido, por mi parte no le di importancia y me aleje.

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

Choji, voy a contar hasta tres y si te sigo viendo aquí te juro que no voy a parar de golpearte hasta que se deshagan mis manos entendiste

- Pero yo que hice -dijo mi amigo, con un tono de voz triste-

A lo que yo respondí iniciando mi conteo regresivo…. Uno

- Eres un baka Choji, es mejor que nos vayamos no quiero recoger tus restos por todo el bosque -dijo Ino, comprendiendo mi estado emocional-

Dos y…

Al darme vuelta vi que ya habían desaparecido, me quede en el mismo lugar pensando, ¿qué fue lo yo hice para que ella se enoje?, el que hizo los comentarios inoportunos fue el gordo baka de Choji, yo no tuve culpa alguna, el que debería estar enojado soy yo, me prometió que dejaría de agregarle el kun a mi nombre y no cumplió, además que es eso de **_"ahora preferiría estar sin tu compañía",_** en serio que no la entendía para nada, y ahora que lo pienso tampoco la conozco mucho, ella no es como sakura, es más…complicada.

**_Narrado por Hinata_**

Rubio cabeza hueca, mentiroso y feo, (insultando doy pena)

Estaba molesta con él, primero no le quiere contar a nuestros amigos sobre nosotros y después se atreve a ponerse colorado recordando el beso que se dio con sakura, aichhhhhhhhh no lo entiendo, no sé qué pasa por su mente, sé que me ama, porque él me lo dijo, ¿pero si está confundido?

¿Cómo puede amarme si prácticamente no me conoce?, ¿y si solo siente un compromiso hacia mí?

No, no, no Hinata si solo sintiese eso no te abría besado como lo hizo, tampoco se habría puesto así de celoso.

Si, definitivamente él debe sentir algo por mí, pero ¿sera amor? yyyy ¿si está enamorado de mí y de sakura? Yo no quiero compartir su amor.

Iba pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no me di cuenta de que me estaban llamando, solo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando sentí la baba de akamaru sobre mi rostro.

- Hey, tu hime, que sucede es que acaso te han prohibido hablar con los plebeyos -dijo mi inconfundible amigo kiba, mientras me ayudaba levantarme pues el amor de akamaru había logrado que ambos cayésemos al suelo lastimando aún más mi pobre espalda.

- Que cosas dices kiba, es solo que andaba distraída es todo -le respondí a mi amigo mientras acariciaba el pelaje suave de akamaru-

- Oye Hinata tu padre te andaba buscando -dijo kiba, llamando mi atención-

- Si algo me comento Choji, bueno iré a buscarlo, gracias kiba -respondí-

- Oye Hinata, con respecto a lo de, bueno ya tu sabes Naruto, si quieres desahogarte con alguien sabes que cuentas conmigo -me dijo mientras se señalaba con ambos pulgares el pecho y me regalaba una sonrisa cálida y sincera, una de esas que reconfortan el alma.

- Lo sé kiba, pero bueno en realidad Naruto y yo.-estaba a punto de contarle a mi amigo lo sucedido con el rubio cuando….

- Ella es mía -dijo Naruto por detrás mío dejándome paralizada por sus palabras.

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, pero lo principal que debía hacer antes de ordenar las ideas en mi aturdida mente era disculparme con Hinata, no sabía por qué, pero mi maestro ero sennin me dijo alguna vez que a las mujeres solo se les debe decir dos frases para que sean felices: **_te amo_** y **_lo siento_**, así que tomaría su consejo.

Cuando pude verla estaba con mi futuro ex amigo kiba, decidí no perder tiempo e ir para aclararle unos cuantos puntos a ese tipo.

Al acércame pude oír su conversación…

- Oye Hinata, con respecto a lo de, bueno ya tu sabes Naruto, si quieres desahogarte con alguien sabes que cuentas conmigo -dijo kiba-

- Lo sé kiba, pero bueno en realidad Naruto y yo -respondía Hinata-

- Ella es mía -le dije a kiba mirándolo a los ojos mientras tomaba por detrás de su cintura a Hinata y la pegaba a mi cuerpo-

- Que dices, estas de broma o que baka -grito kiba enseñándome su puño bastante molesto-

- Lo que oíste, ella es mía, no es broma y el baka eres tú -le dije desafiante sin dejar de mirarlo-

- Tu sí que eres tarado, Hinata no es tuya y jamás lo será, si no te acuerdas tu novia es sakura chan -kiba dijo el nombre de mi amiga imitando mi voz, juntando ambas manos en su rostro, parpadeando incesantemente y doblando una pierna hacia atrás-

Eso era el colmo como se atrevía a imitarme de esa forma tan burlona, además ¿porque todo el mudo está empeñado en decir que sakura es mi novia?

- El tarado eres tú -le dije soltando a Hinata y poniéndome delante de kiba, estaba dispuesto a partirle el trasero, por ser tan odioso-

Ambos estamos en una batalla de miradas, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y ambos nos colocamos en posición de batalla, aun con los dientes apretados le dije:

- ¡¿Quieres pelea gatito mimado?!

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?¡, ¡remedo de zorro pulgoso y claro que quiero pelea! ¡¿o me tienes miedo?! -me respondió, notablemente irritado kiba-

- ¡Cómo te atreves a desafiarme! -le respondí-

- ¡Cómo te atreves tú a decir que Hinata es tuya baka !-decía kiba, mostrándome sus afilados dientes-

- ¡Por qué es cierto, ella es mía! -era más que obvio que no le tenía miedo a ese perro pulgoso, y no me importaba lo amenazante de su mirada, tenía que dejarle claro quién era el único dueño de Hinata-

- Jajajaja me pregunto que pensara sakura al oír esto -respondió kiba, mirando a Hinata de reojo, hecho que me irrito-

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto no la metas, respondí, más que harto de decirle a todos que sakura era solo mi amiga, no sé porque pensaban otra cosa-

- ¿Cómo que no es tu novia tarado? -contra ataco kiba-

- ¡Que no idiota! -respondí-

Bastaaaaaaaaaa- se oyó el grito de Hinata, que sonó tan dulce, como es toda ella.

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

No lo podía creer Naruto le acaba de gritar a kiba que yo era suya, y me apretó contra su cuerpo, estada anonadada, aun no salía de la impresión que me causaron sus palabras cuando de pronto ambos empezaron a discutir….

Se comportaban como dos niños pequeños discutiendo por quien se queda con el ultimo caramelo, hecho que me molesto, más aun cuando escuche que kiba le decía a Naruto que su novia era sakura no yo, y era cierto a ojos de todos nuestros amigos, que digo amigos a ojos de toda la alianza la novia de Naruto era sakura, ella lo había besado delante de todos así que era lógico su pensamiento

- Baaaaaaasta -grite tratando de sonar lo más dura posible-

- Ustedes dos por favor dejen de comportarse como niños y bajen la voz, la gente que pensara al oírlos, ahora me disculpan pues debo ir a ver a mi padre -dije con un tono de voz más suave, y calmado, y no lo hice solo porque a mí me habían educado para comportarme como una princesa, sino porque mi naturaleza era así, no me creo capaz de gritar, no me gusta para nada hacerlo, y que yo recuerde jamás lo eh echo.

- Hinata espera -me dijo kiba-

- Kiba en serio debo marcharme -respondí-

- Solo quiero que le digas a este, -dijo mi amigo señalando a Naruto con desprecio-, que no sueñe, que tu jamás vas a ser suya.

- Vamos Hinata respóndele a este tarado, para que se entere de una vez que me perteneces -dijo Naruto, señalando de la misma manera y con el mismo desprecio a mi amigo-

Los dos me miraban atentos, yo solo solté un suspiro de resignación y agachando mi mirada dije:

- Yo no soy un objeto, y tengo la edad y la fuerza suficiente para cuidarme sola, además yo no…

Naruto interrumpió mi aun inconcluso discurso, para decir:

- Pero eres mi enamorada y me amas, ¿cierto Hinata?

Kiba me miraba fijamente con curiosidad y un poco de reproche, por lo que no pude sostenerle la mirada.

- Si, te amo Naruto y mucho -le respondí a mi adorado rubio, claro que esto no era nada nuevo para mi amigo kiba-

- eso siempre lo he sabido -dijo kiba, confirmando mi anterior pensamiento-lo que me interesa saber es si aceptaste ser su enamorada

Naruto miraba a kiba incrédulo, y yo por mi parte y para no salir de lo típico, me puse roja al cien por ciento y moví mi cabeza como símbolo de afirmación incapaz de hablar.

- ¿en serio hina, es que acaso tu viste el beso que le dio sakura? Me cuestiona mi castaño amigo-

Ese comentario me obligo a levantar la mirada y me topé con los ojos marrones de mi amigo, observándome con ternura o eso creo yo, pues he llegado a confundir con la ternura la lastima con la que a veces me mira.

- Sakura es solo mi amiga, no sé qué la motivo a besarme, pero eso es algo que a ti no te debe importar -dijo Naruto obligándome a despegar la mirada de mi amigo y colocándose a mi costado-

- Hinata -me susurro en el oído- tu padre te estaba buscando ¿cierto?, es mejor que vayas luego hablaremos de esto vale yo a un tengo que conversar con kiba

Naruto me sonreía, de manera tierna mientras acariciaba mi rostro, logrando que mi cuerpo se sintiese ligero, yo creo firmemente que cada vez que el me toca literalmente puedo volar, pero dejando de lado esta sublime sensación… era cierto mi padre me estaba buscando y si hacia eso es por algún motivo realmente importante, pero no creía conveniente dejar a ese par juntos, kiba era mi mejor amigo y sentía que me estaba protegiendo de Naruto, y bueno Naruto, el pues…. el solo estaba celoso.

- Ve Hinata - me pidió kiba de manera dulce, volviéndome a regalar esa sonrisa que después de la de Naruto me fascinaba- el baka tiene razón tu padre te busca, por mí no te preocupes, no lo voy a matar si eso piensas

Kiba reía mientras colocaba ambos brazos sobre su cintura de manera desafiante Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y una venita sobre su frente le saltaba inquieta por la respuesta de kiba

- Está bien, iré a ver a mi padre pero por favor compórtense, yo los quiero mucho a ambos y me dolería en el alma que se hiciesen daño y jamás se los perdonaría -les dije-

- Naruto si lastimas a kiba, es como si me estuvieses lastimando a mí, y kiba igual, si le haces daño a él me lo harás mí también -les advertí-

Aun dudando me aleje de ellos, tenía que averiguar por qué mi padre me andaba buscando con tanta urgencia

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos creo que debemos de aclarar ciertos puntos -dije, ahora más tranquilo, mirando a los ojos de mi oponente, definitivamente me ahorraría la golpiza que tenía planeado darle, después de lo que dijo Hinata, no sería capaz de tocarlo, porque de solo imaginar su rostro de decepción, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y me dolia el pecho-

- Tienes razón, empieza tu -dijo kiba, de manera tranquila, imagino que la sutil advertencia de Hinata le causo el mismo efecto que a mí-

- Yo soy su novio, me gusta y la quiero para mí -fui directo, no quería que esta conversación durara mucho-

- Te das cuenta que hablas de ella como si fuera una cosa -respondió kiba con un tono de voz que demostraba lo molesto que estaba por mi comentario-

- No es eso es solo que soy muy torpe para expresar lo que siento, pero… bueno te lo pondré así para que me entiendas, yo la amo más que lo que amo al ramen -era cierto, no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos, así que intente ser lo más romántico posible, para demostrarle hasta qué grado amaba a esa mujer-

- Uyyyy que romántico -se mofo kiba- es lo mejor que puedas hacer para expresar tus supuestos sentimientos

Estaba molesto, de verdad que me irritaba este medio perro medio hombre, yo había dado mi mejor esfuerzo, para demostrarle lo grande de mi amor por MI Hinata, y ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo hice, yo no le debía ninguna explicación a él.

- Pues yo simplemente la amo -soltó de golpe kiba, dejándome perplejo-

- ¿Qué? -pregunte, creyendo a ver escuchado mal-

- Lo que oíste estoy enamorado de ella casi el mismo tiempo que ella de ti, y si no le he dicho nada es porque soy un idiota, estaba esperando que se aburriera de ti o que notara lo poca cosa que eres para ella -respondió kiba, con demasiada determinación-

No daba crédito a lo que oía, kiba enserio estaba tan enamorado de mi Hinata

- Perdón pero no puedo aceptar tu relación con ella, en serio tú no la mereces, no tienes idea de lo que le gusta o no, no conoces el olor de su cabellos por la mañana, no sabes cuantas veces al mes llora, no tienes idea de los gestos que hace cuando intenta mentir, no conoces sus manías, o sus fobias, tu sencillamente no la conoces así que no entiendo, ¿cómo puedes decir que estás enamorado de ella?, además no que te morías de amor por sakura, y que yo sepa eso no se va de la noche a la mañana o ¿sí?

Kiba había dado en el clavo eran ciertas la mayoría de sus palabras, yo en serio no conocía a Hinata, y bueno lo de sakura eso estaba claro, ella solo era una amiga, solo creía estar enamorado de ella, pero…. ¿y si me pasaba lo mismo con Hinata?, ¿Si solo creo estar enamorado?, si era así entonces porque sentía que sin ella a mi lado no sería feliz, ¿porque entonces la necesitaba para sentirme completo?, ¿porque el solo hecho de no poder volver a besarla o verla sonreír entre mis brazos, me hacían sentir que muero?

- Voy a luchar por ella -dijo kiba sacándome de mis pensamientos y rompiendo el silencio que se había generado- voy hacer que ella deje de verme como un amigo, le voy enseñar lo que es ser amada.

- No voy a permitir que me la quites, yo también estoy enamorado de ella y luchare por retenerla mi lado -aunque no estaba seguro de si lo que sentía se llamaba realmente amor o no, no quería ver a Hinata con otro, de lo que estaba seguro, era de que solo la quería para mi-

- Entonces te propongo un trato de caballeros, no, no, mejor dicho un pacto inviolable de ninjas -sugirió kiba, de manera pedante, como si estuviese seguro de salir victorioso, de lo que sea que iba a proponer-

- De que se trata -respondí curioso, en serio me intrigaba cual era ese pacto y porque ya se creía vencedor-

- Te propongo que los dos intentemos conquistarla, que ella sea la que elija, es lo más justo no crees -dijo kiba, plantándome la mirada-

- Pero ella ya es mi enamorada -le respondí, no tenía lógica que aceptase, ella ya me había elegido a mí-

- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de que descubra lo que es el amor de verdad y te deje? -me desafío kiba, de manera, aun mas pedante que antes-

- No es eso es solo que yo ya soy su enamorado, y me parece de lo más absurdo permitir que otro tipo corteje a mi Hinata, además creo que ella…

Kiba me interrumpió y dijo:

- Si confías en su amor entonces por qué dudas, o no te crees capaz de retenerla, aunque pensándolo bien yo que tú también dudaría, porque seamos sinceros tu solo has tenido la suerte de que ella se fije en ti, o dime ¿qué has hecho tu para ganarte su amor?

Maldición este perro les atinaba a todas, como lo odiaba

- Está bien, entonces lucharemos por su amor y el que pierda respetara la elección de Hinata sin oponerse -dije derrotado, aunque me molestase la idea de que otro tipo se le acercase a Hinata, creía que era justo que kiba tuviese su oportunidad, además si Hinata me ama me volverá a elegir, y por otro lado el perro ese tenía razón, yo no había hecho nada para ganarme su amor, así que me dedicare a conquistarla para que esta vez se enamore aún mucho mas de mí.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay reglas -dijo kiba serio-

- ¿Cuáles? -respondí de la misma manera-

- Se vale todo, menos mentiras y/o engaños ¿de acuerdo? -pregunto kiba-

- De acuerdo -respondí convencido-

- el plazo de conquista es de un mes, iniciando cuando lleguemos a la aldea hasta entonces nadie hablara con ella -dijo kiba-

- Me parece perfecto -respondí, creía muy buena esa idea, porque me daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo conquistar a mi princesa-

- Esta acorado entonces -hablamos al mismo tiempo Kika y yo-

Ambos nos dimos las manos sellando nuestro trato.

Kiba se fue cuando su tonto perro ladro llamando su atención y este solo corrió en su dirección, sin despedirse.

Estaba totalmente jodido, no tenía idea de cómo conquistar a una chica, y menos a una tan bella y delicada como Hinata. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? el perro tiene ventaja él la conoce mil veces más que yo.

¿Qué voy hacer?, ¿qué voy hacer?-me lamentaba mentalmente cuando de pronto una idea ilumino mi mente-

Kakashi sensei, el siempre andaba leyendo esos libros raros que ero sennin había escrito, y todos hablaban de amor que yo sepa, así que por lógica kakashi sabría mil y un trucos para conquistar mujeres.

¡Eres un genio! -grite, dando un brinco, llamando la atención de todos los ninjas a mi alrededor que me miraban curiosos, mientras otros solo reían, gracias a eso me avergoncé y Salí corriendo en búsqueda de kakashi-

Por fin lo halle y como siempre estaba leyendo uno de los obras de mi pervertido maestro ero sennin

- Kakashi sensei -grite, alzando una mano como señal de saludo, para que el ninja dirigiese su mirada a mi- estaba buscándolo, quisiera pedirle un favor.

- Sobre que se trata Naruto -dijo mi sensei, volviendo a dirigir su mirado al libro-

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

- Kakashi ya es hora de partir -grito gai sensei-

- Bueno lo que sea tendrá que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la aldea -dijo mi maestro-

- Pero es importante -respondí-

- Llegar a la aldea y empezar con su reconstrucción también lo es -contesto mi maestro-

- Si, -dije, comprendiendo las prioridades-

- Entonces ya vámonos será un largo camino -finalizo nuestra charla mi maestro-

- Si, ya me muero de ganas por llegar a casa -dije contento de volver a mi hogar-

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Mientras caminaba rumbo al campamento donde se encontraba mi clan, me preguntaban de qué cosa estarán hablando Naruto y kiba, eso me daba mucha curiosidad, así que lo averiguaría, bien kiba o Naruto tendría que decirme.

Cuando llegue al campamento localice a mi padre y….

- padre, necesita hablar conmigo -le pregunte inclinando la mitad de mi cuerpo hacia el, como símbolo de respeto-

- Hinata, hasta que por fin apareces te estuve buscando ¿dónde te metiste? —me respondió-

- fui a despedirme de algunos compañeros de la alianza -respondí, ya que no estaba en mis planes contarle que todo este tiempo estuve con Naruto, besándolo entre otras cosas- pero dígame ¿de qué necesita hablar conmigo?

- Es sobre el traslado de Neji, los kages no están de acuerdo, en nuestra decisión de llevarlo a la aldea -dijo mi padre, triste, pero resignado-

- ¿Qué? cómo es posible -respondi-

- Lo intente Hinata, pero los 5 se excusaron diciendo que no era justo que solo se llevase a un caído dejando a los demás reposar aquí.-explico mi padre-

- Padre, por favor perdóneme debo de irme ahora -le dije, inclinándome hacia él, para luego partir sin esperar su permiso-

- ¿Dónde vas? - me cuestiono-

- A hablar con ellos -le respondí-

- Es inútil -trato de convencerme mi padre-

- No lo sabré hasta que lo intente -respondí-

- Ellos ya están a punto de partir, déjalo así Hinata -pidió mi padre-

- No de ninguna manera -respondí, molesta por su pedido, pero sin dejarlo notar en mi voz-

Me fui corriendo a toda velocidad jamás permitiría que Neji se quedase aquí, él tenía que regresar a su hogar y si tenía que suplicar lo haría, si tenía que luchar lo haría, nada me detendría.

Llegue justo a tiempo y encontré a los 5 kages despidiéndose de cada quien, sin importarme los buenos modales los interrumpí:

- Yo lamento mucho la intromisión, pero deseo que por favor me regalen un minuto de su tiempo, tengo algo muy importante que decirles...

Todos a mi alrededor me miraban pues no solo los kages estaban en ese lugar despidiéndose sino toda la alianza, pero eso no me intimidaría mi primo era más que eso, era mi hermano y no lo abandonaría después de que dio su vida para protegerme a mí y a Naruto.

- Habla entonces niña -dijo el Tsuchikage, a lo que el resto de los kages solo asintió en claro gesto de afirmación-

- Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, soy kunoichi de la hoja y vengo a suplicarles, que dejen me lleve a mi hermano conmigo para que descanse en su hogar.-les pedí haciendo una venia como símbolo de humildad y suplica-

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso con tu padre Hinata- dijo la hokage-, y creo que quedó claro el porqué de nuestra negación.

- Yo lo entiendo, pero aun así, no puedo dejar el cuerpo de Neji aquí -le conteste a la hokage-

- Si lo entiendes, entonces porque te niegas a aceptar esa decisión -pregunto el kazekage-

- Usted dejaría el cuerpo de Temari san o kankuro san aquí- le pregunte a gaara-

- No lo haría -respondió cortante el kazekage-

- y usted Raikage ¿dejaría el cuerpo de bee sama aquí?-me atreví a preguntarle al Raikage-

- No lo haría -respondió el Raikage a mi pregunta de manera fría-

- Sé que es egoísta de mi parte querer llevar solo el cuerpo de mi hermano, pero el dio su vida por mí, y yo quiero tener un lugar donde llorarle, además siento que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él, es regresarlo a su hogar como muestra de agradecimiento, y perdónenme pero no me iré sin el.

- Lo que dices muchacha es muy lindo y me conmueve, pero es una decisión ya tomada y sería muy injusto para los demás ninjas que se te concediera esa gracia solo a ti, y si se la concediésemos a todos, sería imposible trasladar tantos cuerpos, así que con el dolor de mi alma te tendré que decir que no -dijo la Mizukage—

- Entonces tendrán que matarme y enterrarme aquí junto a mi hermano, porque no pienso desobedecerles, soy una ninja que respeta a su superiores y las ordenes que estos dan, ya que de no hacerlo mi título de ninja seria deshonrado, pues los ninjas que no obedecen las ordenes son escoria, y por eso sería la vergüenza de mi clan, además debo añadir que creo que las decisiones que ustedes toman son siempre la mejor para todos y al comprender lo injusto de mi pedido, lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme junto a mi hermano -dije en un tono muy calmado suave, dejando notar lo decidida que estaba-

- Estas segura de lo que pides -respondió la hokage-

- Completamente —respondí-, por favor déjeme junto a él.

- Bueno, si ese es tu deseo -dijo la Mizukage, encogiéndose de hombros y dando un paso hacia adelante-

Todos los kages se miraron y de pronto la hokage hablo:

- Seré yo entonces quien te mate, para que puedas quedarte junto a tu hermano

- Gracias -respondí feliz de que se me tomaran en cuenta y respetasen mi decisión de ninja-

Lo último que vi fue a la hokage correr hacia mí, levante mi cabeza y me pare firme con toda la intención de dejarme matar

De pronto un rayo naranja se colocó delante de mí, parando de golpe el ataque de la hokage, quien solo se quedó observándolo

- Si se atreven a ponerle un solo dedo encima , no voy a responder por mis actos -dijo Naruto, con un tono de voz muy fuerte-

- Yo tampoco responderé de los míos -dijo kiba quien ahora estaba al lado derecho de Naruto-

- Ni yo -grito shino colocándose junto a kiba-

- Yo tampoco -dijo lee poniéndose al lado izquierdo de Naruto-

- Menos yo -dijo ten ten, colocándose al lado de lee-

Y de pronto todo el clan Hyuga, estaba delante mío gritando al mismo tiempo:

- tampoco nosotros

- Ella fue la que tomo esa decisión -dijo la hokage-, nosotros solo cumplíamos con la petición que nos hizo

- Es cierto -grite después de salir del asombro que me causo ver el apoyo de todas las personas que apreciaba.- Les agradezco con el corazón que quieran protegerme, pero yo soy un kunoichi, lo suficiente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones así que les pido que las respeten.

Todos me miraban incrédulos, mientras me habría paso entre el escudo que habían formado mis amigos para protegerme…

- ¡No lo voy a permitir! -dijo Naruto, parándose delante mío con ambos brazos extendidos impidiéndome seguir adelante-, ¡no voy a dejar que te hagan daño!

- ¡Yo tampoco Hinata que acaso perdiste la razón! -dijo un muy molesto kiba-

- No les estoy preguntando su opinión es una decisión tomada, y yo no me retracto de mi palabra, ese es mi camino del ninja y prometí que no me iría de aquí sin mi hermano, y no lo hare así que por favor dejen que la hokage termine con mi pedido -les dije a ambos, mirándolos fijamente para que notasen lo seria de mi decisión-

Naruto me sostuvo la mirada y dando un paso hacia mí me dijo a viva voz:

- ¡Que no!, no lo voy hacer, no me importa lo que digas, me vale muy poco tu palabra no estoy dispuesto a perderte, por favor Hinata, no puedes hablar en serio, él ya está muerto, es solo su cuerpo, déjalo ya, ¿tú crees acaso que el dio su vida esperando que tu des la tuya solo por su cuerpo inerte?

Me enojaba tanto que Naruto no me entendiese, ¿cómo puede decir que solo se trata del cuerpo inerte de Neji?, ¿cómo podía decir eso? , después que nos salvó a ambos entregando su vida a cambio, estaba tan enojada por eso le respondí:

- La decisión está tomada -aunque me dolía en el alma ver a Naruto suplicarme, yo ya había elegido mi destino y le prometí a Neji que lo llevaría a su hogar, y si no podía cumplir esa simple promesa no merecía seguir viviendo.-

- Me importa un carajo tu decisión -dijo Naruto, bastante alterado-

Trate de ignorarlo, sé que si me hablaba de esta manera, era por la impotencia que sentía, así que mirando a la hokage rogué:

- Por favor hokage sama cumpla mi pedido -le volví a suplicar a la hokage-

- No se atreva tsunade sama, se lo ruego ignórela -dijo Naruto viendo a la hokage con suplica-

- Naruto esa decisión no te pertenece -le respondió la hokage-

**_Narrado por Naruto_**

Este día había sido de puras sorpresas y aun no terminaba, casi no doy crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba mi Hinata estaba hablando con los kages suplicándole por llevarse consigo el cuerpo de Neji.

Jamás pensé que fuese así de terca, y decidida, pero que sea así me gusta mucho.

Me sentía orgulloso, al escucharla hablar, ella tenía mi mismo camino ninja y eso me hacía realmente feliz hasta que….

- ¿Qué cosa?, debí oír mal, Hinata no puede haber dicho eso -me decía internamente-

- ¿Qué quiere qué? -estaba alucinando cada locura, era imposible que Hinata pidiera eso-

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre tremenda estupidez? -era cierto lo que oí Hinata pedía que la dejasen con Neji, ¡que la mataran!

Pero bueno no importa las locuras que pida no creo que los kages acepten su vida o eso creía hasta que….

- ¿Estas segura de lo que pides?, -pregunto la hokage-

- Completamente, por favor déjeme junto a él. —respondió Hinata—

- Bueno si ese es tu deseo -dijo la Mizukage-

Todos los kages se miraron y de pronto la hokage hablo:

- Seré yo entonces quien te mate, para que puedas quedarte junto a tu hermano

- Gracias respondió -una muy feliz Hinata-

No, no, no, no, no, era cierto, lo que oía, que tsunade ¿qué?, el solo hecho de pensar, que Hinata estaba a punto de ser golpeada por tsunade hasta su muerte me aterraba y cuando vi que esta se acercaba a Hinata mis pies se movieron solo y me coloque delante de mi princesa, ni de coña iba a permitir que la lastimasen.

- Si se atreven a ponerle un solo dedo en cima, no voy a responder por mis actos -dije, con un tono de voz muy fuerte-

De pronto recibí el apoyo de kiba y de mis demás compañeros, sin contar con el clan Hyuga.

Me sentí aliviado por recibir el apoyo de mis compañeros, ellos apreciaban tanto a Hinata como yo, llegue a creer que con la ayuda de estos Hinata se echaría para atrás, pero entonces….

- Ella fue la que tomo esa decisión -dijo la hokage-, nosotros solo cumplíamos con la petición que nos hizo

- Es cierto, Les agradezco con el corazón que quieran protegerme, pero yo soy un kunoichi, lo suficiente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones así que les pido que las respeten. -dijo Hinata, tratando de sonar firme y abriéndose pase entre los que estábamos delante de ella protegiéndola-

En serio que había perdido el juicio, y la verdad estaba colmando mi paciencia su terquedad, por eso le grite….

- ¡No lo voy a permitir!, ¡no voy a dejar que te hagan daño! -dije, parándome delante de ella con ambos brazos extendidos, bloqueándole el pase-

- ¡Yo tampoco Hinata que acaso perdiste la razón! -dijo kiba comprendiendo mejor que nadie mis sentimientos-

- No les estoy preguntando su opinión, es una decisión tomada, y yo no me retracto de mi palabra, ese es mi camino del ninja y prometí que no me iría de aquí sin mi hermano, y no lo hare así que por favor dejen que la hokage termine con mi pedido -dijo Hinata-

Ya era suficiente de tantas tonterías, estaba más que harto de hacerla entender que no dejaría que la lastimasen, a si me lo suplique con lágrimas en los ojos, yo no iba a permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que le respondí:

- ¡Que no!, no lo voy hacer, no me importa lo que digas, me vale muy poco tu palabra no estoy dispuesto a perderte, por favor Hinata, no puedes hablar en serio, él ya está muerto, es solo su cuerpo, déjalo ya, ¿tú crees acaso que el dio su vida esperando que tu des la tuya solo por su cuerpo inerte?

- La decisión está tomada -respondió Hinata, logrando que el débil hilo que sostenía mi poca paciencia se rompiese.-

- Me importa un carajo tu decisión -le dije ya fuera de mí, estaba tan molesto con ella, que dije esto sin pensarlo-

- Por favor hokage sama cumpla mi pedido -Hinata volví a suplicar a la hokage—

Mire a tsunade y le implore con la mirada mientras le pedía:

- No se atreva tsunade sama, se lo ruego ignórela.

- Naruto esa decisión no te pertenece -me respondió la hokage-

Al oír esta respuesta me llene de ira, ¿cómo que no me pertenece esa decisión?, que se supone que haga, debo acaso dejar morir a la mujer que amo así porque si, solo porque ella dio su estúpida palabra de llevar un cuerpo inerte a una estúpida aldea, -me preguntaba internamente- así que con todo el enojo que tenía le respondí a la hokage pero mirando firmemente a Hinata:

- Que acaso no ve, lo estúpida de esa dichosa decisión, no pueden siquiera tomarla enserio, Hinata no tiene idea de lo que pide

Aún no había terminado de hablar cuando….

- Naruto basta, quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi hija, ella tiene razón, ya es toda un kunoichi hecha y de derecha y si su camino de ninja es no retractarse ante sus promesas, déjala, pues si no la cumple será deshonrada, ella debe asumir el peso de sus palabras -dijo el patriarca Hyuga-

Como era posible que su propio padre estuviese de acuerdo con esta locura -pensaba sorprendido-

- ¿Es que acaso usted también perdió el juicio?, ¿cómo puede permitir que su hija entregue su vida así porque si?- le cuestione a Hiashi-

- Es su decisión no nos corresponde a nosotros -respondió Hiashi-

Por culpa de este hombre me distraje y cuando escuche los gritos de los demás voltee y vi a la hokage correr hacia Hinata, cuando quise moverme la arena de garra, me detuvo, fue cuestión de segundos cuando vi a la hokage golpear la frente de Hinata con su dedo índice, como lo había hecho conmigo ya varios años atrás, respire aliviado al darme cuenta que no la lastimaría.

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Me di cuenta de su distracción, le agradecía internamente a mi padre por eso, entonces aproveche y me dirigí hacia la hokage, la observe y con la mirada le supliqué, que continúe con mi pedido cosa que pareció entender.

Cuando esperaba un golpe demoledor por parte de la hokage, apenas sentí una pequeña molestia en la frente, estaba confundida.

- En serio no creías que te iba a matar verdad, has demostrado tu valentía y tu decisión así que eres libre de llevarte a tu hermano contigo a tu aldea -me dijo la hokage dejándome impactada por sus palabras-

Para asegurarme que fuesen ciertas sus palabras mire a todos los kages y estos afirmaron con la cabeza, y entonces me sentí tan feliz.

Mire a todos y les sonreí feliz de haber logrado mi deseo.

**_Narrado por naruto:_**

Gaara me libero de aquella prisión de arena y yo me acerque de inmediato a Hinata quien solo nos sonreía de manera tierna y agradecida

- No vuelva hacer una estupidez así -le grite-

Vaya que era bruto, en vez de decirle cosas lindas lo único que pude hacer fue regañarla, pero es que en serio estaba tan enojado con ella ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta de pensar solo en ella y donde quedaba yo?, ¿es que acaso no sabía el inmenso dolor que me causaría perderla?

- Eres una tonta, debes aprender a pensar en los demás antes que en ti—continúe gritándola, ella solo agachaba su mirada-

Y de pronto kiba aprecio detrás mío se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

- Tú crees que ella necesita esto ahora -me dijo el perro mientras me miraba con reproche, yo esquive la mirada y me fui molesto rumbo a la aldea, kiba tenía razón ella no necesitaba de mis gritos, y en el estado en el que estaba solo podía hacer eso gritar, así que por el bien de los dos era mejor que me aleje para poder pensar y que mi rabia disminuyera-

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Naruto estaba realmente molesto, de nuevo lo había hecho enfadar y en el mismo día, ¿qué clase de persona soy?, solo lograr causar enojo a la persona que amo -me reprochaba mentalmente-

Lo escuchaba atenta agachando la mirada, sé que me merecía todos esos regaños, pero aun así no me arrepentía de mis actos.

De pronto sentí los brazos de kiba dándome calor y me sentí reconfortada, cuando por fin levante la mirada para ver a esos ojos azules que tanto amo, él estaba corriendo rumbo a la aldea y junto a él, kakashi y sai.

Así que lo único que pude hacer es agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y en especial a los kages por su comprensión

Fui en búsqueda del cuerpo de mi hermano y junto con mi padre, utilizando una técnica especial de sellado empezamos su traslado, fue entonces cuando mi padre dijo:

- Hinata, hoy me demostraste que ya dejaste de ser mi niña, ahora eres toda una mujer ninja, y como tal te has ganado no solo mi respeto sino también el del resto del clan, sin duda Neji estaría orgulloso de ti, como lo estoy yo.

Yo solo sonreí, agradeciendo sus palabras, al escucharlo hablar esa parte de mi corazón que se sentía vacía por su falta de cariño se llenó hasta desbordarse, sin duda saberme amada y respetada por mi padre, me hacían plenamente feliz.

Pero ahora debía de apresurarme y llegar a la aldea tenía que disculparme con Naruto, está furioso conmigo, habrá pensado que no me importa su opinión y que no me dolía irme de este mundo y dejarlo solo, para él debe ser difícil, y me odiaba a mi misma por haberlo hecho sentir mal.

Apenas llegue a la aldea lo voy a inundar de besos y mil disculpas, hasta que me vuelva a mirar con la ternura plasmada en esos ojos azules que tanto me encantan.

Mientras tanto a menos de medio camino hacia la aldea de la arena….

Naruto mi amor, ya falta poco, solo una semana y podremos estar juntos para siempre, solo espérame -pensaba una peli rosa, mientras miraba al cielo ilusionada-

* * *

Continuara…

claro siempre y cuando ustedes lo crean conveniente, por favor diganme si les gusto,o de por si lo odiaron, las sugerencias y las correcciones estan siempre bienvenidas y NO SE OLVIDEN DE REGALARME UN REVIEW, me gustan mucho, me ayudan a motivarme para escribir, asi que si les agrado la historia y quieren continuacion, minimo pongan por obligacion "sigue con el fic esta bueno" (la verdad espero q pongan algo mas lindo), y si no les gusto pues regalenme un review bonito diciendo "querida noelia, como escritora eres buena cantante, espero notes el sacarmos bye" un review asi no te rompe el corazon, asi que si no les gusta coloquen eso siiiii

de antemano mil gracias por sus comentarios los quierooooo, xD hasta la proxima


	4. opciones

**_hola, despues de varias lunas vuelvo con la continuacion de mi primer fic, lamento la demora, pero prometo terminar este proyecto pronto, mil gracias por leer_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Pensamientos de Naruto:_**

Estaba justo frente a mí la enorme puerta que separaba a la aldea oculta de la hoja del bosque, había pasado un par de horas desde que llegue, y ahora estoy aquí como un tonto, sentado sobre un tronco con la mirada fija en el sendero del bosque, esperando por ella.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?,

Eso jamás me lo perdonaría, fui un idiota por irme así, sin decirle que la quería, no fui capaz de abrazarla, no pude consolarla, y mucho menos felicitarla, todo eso lo hizo el imbécil de kiba.

Jajajaja como puedo decirle imbécil, cuando jugo muy bien sus cartas, el único imbécil aquí soy yo…

Él debe estar con ella, y aunque odie admitirlo eso me tranquiliza, porque sé que el la protegerá con su vida si es que ocurriese algo malo.

¡Maldición!, porque no pude por lo menos despedirme con un simple beso.

Me pregunto si todavía querrá ser mi novia…

¡Mierda! Me había olvidado por completo sobre el pacto que hice con kiba, ahora como rayos la conquistaría, y para colmo él va mejor que yo, con eso de mostrase como el amigo comprensivo.

¡Diablos, ¿porque seré tan, tan….tan yo?!

Pero… acordamos que ninguno de los dos le hablaríamos hasta llegar a la aldea y no creo que kiba haya roto su palabra, él es un ninja después de todo y su palabra es valiosa.

Bien entonces tengo tiempo, iré con kakashi y le pediré que me dé un entrenamiento especial para conquistar a Hinata.

Me levante del tronco y me di vuelta en dirección a la aldea, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta sentí como sus brazos pequeños me envolvían por el cuello, mientras sus piernas se enredaban en mi cintura

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible a la aldea, tenía tantas cosas que decirle tantos besos que robarle y cientos de perdones por suplicar…

Cuando por fin llegue, ¡él estaba allí!, y sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo me lance hacia el como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Literalmente estaba trepada en él, y no tenía la más mínima intención de separarme, disfrutaba al máximo de su olor, y del contacto tan cercano.

El giro sobre su hombro y me miro de reojo, solo por tres segundos, ese fue el tiempo máximo que pude aguantar antes de besarlo…

No fue un beso muy largo, ni muy apasionado, es que soy nueva en esto de besar y pues no debo hacerlo muy bien, pero los disfruto…

Al separar mis labios de los suyos le sonreí lo más dulce que pude, y le dije:

- Hola, ¿me perdonas?

El me miraba confundido, después de algunos tortuosos instantes agacho su mirada dio un resoplido y se quedó en silencio, me baje de su espalda, y me puse delante suyo, no dije nada, solo me acerque y tome sus manos, las coloque alrededor de mi cintura, y volví a ganar su atención, de nuevo me miraba, me pare de puntillas y bese su mentón, luego muy lentamente roce con mi boca la comisura de sus labios y sin poder aguantar más las ansias de besarlo, simplemente me deje llevar, todo fue muy lento, y suave, más que un beso fue una caricia, capture entre mis labios su labio inferior, lo saboree a mi antojo puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros y con mis manos enredadas entre su pelo lo obligue a colocarse a mi altura, busque su oído, y le susurre:

- lo lamento tanto, sé que aun sigues bravo conmigo, y que quizás nunca me perdones, pero estará bien, siempre y cuando me lleve este último beso de recuerdo.

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

Voltee sobre mi hombro para ver si era ella, pero mi vista no pudo confirmarlo, fueron mis labios quienes la reconocieron…

- Hola, ¿me perdonas? -me pregunto Hinata tan tierna como siempre-

Estaba confundido, ¿Que se suponía que debía de perdonarle?, ¡era yo quien debía pedir perdón!, agache mi cabeza, soltando un resoplido de frustración, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir para disculparme.

De pronto ella estaba parada frente a mí, y sintiéndome un estúpido no fui capaz de levantar mi mirada, Hinata sin decir palabra alguna tomo mis manos y las acomodo alrededor de su pequeña cintura, y sin más pude sentir sus labios tocar mi mentón, subió hasta la comisura de mis labios y por fin me beso de una manera tan delicada y dulce, llenando hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo y de mi alma de plena y total felicidad.

Ya no existían las preocupaciones, ni los problemas, el mundo era perfecto cuando ella me besaba. Subí al cielo y baje de golpe cuando la oí decir:

- lo lamento tanto, sé que aun sigues bravo conmigo, y que quizás nunca me perdones, pero estará bien, siempre y cuando me lleve este último beso de recuerdo.

Ella sonrió mientras se alejaba de mí se dio vuelta y empezó andar…

Yo aún seguía estático, tratando de comprender sus palabras, mirando por donde se perdía su imagen al alejarse cada vez más.

Ya he dicho varias veces que soy de lento entendimiento así que decirla una vez más está de sobra…

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que el último beso?, ¿Quién esta bravo?, otra vez no entiendo ¿que debía de perdonarle?, acaso ella cree….., no, no no no no

¡Hinata espera! - grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mis pies se movían por sí solos, ¡por fin pude entender todo el lio que mi silencio causo!

Ella volteo y en ese preciso instante sin pensarlo para variar solté todo lo que pensaba:

- no me interesa un último beso tuyo, detestaría formar parte solo de tus recuerdos, creo que aún no lo entiendes pero yo soy tu presente y tu futuro, y aunque no lo quieras ya no tienes opción, después de mostrarme lo que es ser amado y enseñarme a amarte, como pretendes que te deje ir, yo no pienso rendirme y te juro que jamás dejare de protegerte me elijas o no yo siempre te elegiré.

Ella dio un paso hacia mí, busco mis ojos y sonrió un tanto tímida, hecho que a mi parecer la hacía ver demasiado sexy. Jugaba con sus manos y ese leve sonrojo ilumino su hermoso rostro, por fin rompió su silencio diciendo:

- jamás tuve otra opción siempre has sido tú, así que no existe elección siempre serás tu a quien mi corazón elija.

Me quede pensando un instante en sus palabras e inevitablemente me acorde de kiba él era la otra opción, solo que ella no lo sabía, y aunque me joda hasta rabiar, no sería correcto no mostrársela, quiero que ella me elija limpiamente, deseo conocerla toda, aún más de lo que el la conoce y deseo mostrarme ante ella con todos mis innumerables defectos y miedos, esos que nadie conoce y que a pesar de ellos se enamore más de mí, que no me tema.

La oí llamarme y me saco de golpe de mis meditaciones.

- Naruto ¿estás bien?, creo que no me deje entender yo trataba de decirte –la interrumpí-

- No es necesario, lo entendí- le dije sonriendo, para no preocuparla- ummm Hinata debo de confesarte algo pero no quiero que te enojes, además espero que me comprendas y que aceptes nuestro pacto.

- ¿Pacto?

- Pues sí, un pacto entre kiba y yo.

- ¡Kiba!, Naruto no te preocupes seguro él está preocupado por mí, es lógico es mi mejor amigo y nos queremos mucho por eso solo trata de protegerme, él es realmente lindo conmigo, ya verás que cuando le expliqué que entre tú y saku- la volví a interrumpir, ella estaba demasiado contenta restregándome las cualidades de su maravilloso amigo y eso solo me enojaba, en serio ella no tenía idea del amor de kiba y lo creía un santo, ya era hora de desengañarla.-

- resulta que kiba está enamorado de ti, no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta, o acaso creías que tantos años de ser tu fiel perro era por puro aprecio fraternal —lo reconozco el tono que utilice no era el indicado, pero me había puesto de malas el oírla decir que ellos se querían mucho, y eran los mejores amigos, si como no, lo que el buscaba era. -sacudí fuerte mi cabeza ya estaba alucinando cosas demás—

- jajajaja-Hinata se reía tanto que casi pude ver una lagrima en su rostro, se tapaba los labios de manera tan delicada que era un placer verla y oírla reír-

Ella no dejaba de reírse y mi paciencia estaba a punto de terminarse así que continúe con mi explicación:

- el me lo dijo, dijo que te amaba y que lucharía por tu amor –ella paro la risa de golpe y levanto su rostro hacia mí- yo acepte, también quiero luchar por tu amor, quiero conocerte, quiero enamorarte, y sobre todo quiero que me elijas sabiendo que tienes otra opción.

Me miraba incrédula y al mismo tiempo asombrada, creo que en serio nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, no pude evitar sentir pena por mi contrincante, de cierta forma él era como yo y de cierta manera Hinata era su sakura y pues yo seria sasuke, ¡pero qué diablos estoy pensando!, ¿ah?

- Perdón hina, pero no te oí bien ¿qué dijiste?

- ¡¿Kiba te dijo que me ama?!

- Si -respondí de manera seca, no me interesaba darle detalles-

- Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Cuándo paso?, ¿porque?- cada minuto que pasaba ella se mostraba aún más sorprendida-

- Deberías preguntarle a él.-ok lo admito estaba tantito celoso, y quien en mi lugar no-

- Y tu aceptaste a pesar de que ya te había dicho que sí. -Hinata, cambio la expresión de su rostro, ya no estaba más asombrada, creo que estaba enojada, ¡kami solo espero que sea con kiba!-

- Si- le respondí de manera queda, estaba seguro que terminaría dándome un buen golpe, tal como sakura chan, pero ya estaba listo, recibiría todos los que sean necesario-

- ¿Porque?-Hinata, me pregunto curiosa y aquel golpe que tanto espere jamás llego, solo me dedico una mirada de tristeza y aunque no lo crean ese simple gesto me dolió más que cualquier otro golpe que haya recibido en mi vida-

Tome aire, busque sus pupilas y sin titubear, con la mayor seguridad decidí darle una buena explicación, para que así sus ojos perlas me dediquen de nuevo esa mirada llena de amor y ternura, esa que me hace sentir único, amado y en casa.

- ¡Quiero ganarme tu amor!, Hina, tu solo me amas y la verdad no tengo idea del por qué, yo no he hecho nada por ti, mientras que tu has arriesgado tu vida por mí, me has dado tu amor y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, kiba el me ama, y tú quieres que lo aceptes como pretendiente!, dime que es una broma.

- No lo es, pero dime Hina y tu - se me quebró la voz- ¿tú lo amas?

Ella no respondió solo hubo silencio por unos largos segundos o minutos, hasta que por fin…

- Nunca he pensado en el de otra forma y claro que lo amo pero no como a ti.

Sentí alivio al oírla, y también seguridad, por lo que decidí seguir adelante con el pacto

- Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad-le dije tomando su barbilla obligándola a mirarme-

- ¿Qué?-Hinata tomo mi mano y la alejo de su rostro, confirmado volvía a estar enojada-

- Ya te dije quiero que me elijas conociendo tus opciones -trate de que comprendiera mi posición-

- Pero, ¿tu y yo ya estamos juntos o no es así?

- Si y siempre lo estaremos, es solo que

- ¿Quieres probar mi amor?, o ¿quieres probar el tuyo?, ¿será que no estás seguro de amarme?

- Exacto quiero probarte el mío quiero demostrártelo-al fin logre que me entendiese-¡queeeee!, no no no espera lo que trate de decir es …-ella empezó a reí y esta vez el confundido era yo-

- Jajajaja, si te entendí, perfectamente pero -agacho la mirada y empezó a jugar con la puntas de sus pies- se te ve realmente lindo cuando tratas de explicarte una y otra vez.

- Bueno lindo soy ponga la cara que ponga, son los genes Namikaze los que me hacen irresistible-respondí con una pose de divo, solo para divertirla un poco más, en serio adoro verla reír.-

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Fue demasiado, Naruto me dejo perpleja al decirme que kiba estaba enamorado de mí, pero sin duda lo que termino de impactarme más fue su decisión, aunque al principio no lo entendí del todo, después de traducir lo que me trataba de explicar, entendí que él me quería conquistar, quería enamorarme más, como si eso fuera posible, y ¿cómo enojarme por eso?, con respecto a kiba, pues no sé qué debo hacer, él no me ha dicho nada y si no lo hace pues yo hare como si no supiese nada, será mejor así….

**_Continuando la conversación…_**

- Hinata, me das permiso para conquistarte-al oírlo decir eso casi me desmayo de tanta alegría-

- Solo si tú y yo hacemos un pacto aparte-le dije firmemente mientras el arqueaba una ceja intrigado-

- ¿Cuál sería ese pacto?-Naruto preguntaba mientras se colocaba detrás mío-

- Tú también me dejaras conquistarte, y bueno pues-respire profundo y me llene de valor- si tu llegas a enamorarte de otra persona me lo dirás antes que a ella, y me regalaras un último beso y si en caso fuese al revés yo haré lo mismo. la parte fundamental de este pacto es que ambos respetaremos lo que elija el corazón del otro y a pesar de la decisión que tomemos, siempre estaremos protegiéndonos-solté el aire que retuve y espere ansiosa su respuesta-.

El me abrazo por detrás, coloco su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y con su voz gruesa, y al mismo tiempo apacible me respondió:

- Te doy mi palabra, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, respetare tu decisión me guste o no, y no creo que debas esforzarte mucho en conquistarme basta con que pestañees o sonrías, toda tu me fascina.

Beso mi cabeza y me hizo girar hacia él, lentamente volvió a atrapar mi cintura y cuando su rostro hermoso estuvo a milímetros del mío cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por él, apenas y beso mi labio inferior puso su nariz a un lado de la mía, me estaba matando la espera quería poder sentir en todo su esplendor sus labios, así que no pude resistirme más, corte su juego y atrape su delineado labio inferior con los míos, pude saborear el piquito que se formaba en sus labios, casi con angustia coloque mis manos sobre su rostro para impedir que se aleje siquiera un milímetro de mí, él sonrió ganador y dejo que lo bese a mi gusto…

- Cof cof cof, lamento interrumpir-

Abrí mis ojos al oír la voz de kiba, pero Naruto no se inmuto, continuo besándome con los ojos cerrados, fueron quizás solo 3 segundos más, pero para mí se hicieron eternos estaba realmente apenada con kiba, él era como mi hermano y no creo que exista alguien en el mundo que no le incomode que su hermano observe mientras se deja llevar por la pasión con la persona que ama.

Cuando por fin Naruto separo sus labios de los míos me dedico una sonrisa y sin dejar de abrazarme dijo…

- Creo que tienes que hablar con él, yo te vere mas tarde

Afirme a su petición, y me di vuelta agachando la mirada, no soy capaz de mirar a kiba en estos momentos, me siento avergonzada, me acaba de ver besándome con Naruto, y además, ¿a él le gusto?...

- Kiba kum, yo etoooo

- Me alegro de que llegaras bien Hinata-kiba interrumpió mi discurso sin sentido y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, levanto mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo y acortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos me abrazo, mientras me susurraba al oído, "estaba realmente preocupado por ti".

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

En verdad odiaba esto, no quería dejar a Hinata con kiba, pero ya estaba decidido, él tendría su oportunidad, Hinata conocería sus opciones y yo lograre que me escoja.

No quería pero me fue imposible no voltear, y ahí estaba ella en los brazos de kiba…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias para la continuacion de esta historia, me despido esperando sus comentarios mil besos bye


	5. adios a la niña, hola a la mujer

**_hola!, bueno en este capitulo de la historia decidi poner algo de lemon, recuerden que soy nueva asi que porfa sean compasivos conmigo. ojala les guste y me envien sus opiniones vale y si no les gusta igual quiero saber el porque para mejorar. espero sus reviews. mil besos _**

* * *

**_"_****_adios a la niña, hola a la mujer_****_"_**

**_Continuación:_**

**_Narrado Por Hinata:_**

Sentir los brazos de mi amigo dándome calor es reconfortante, kiba es muy especial para mí, siempre fue amable conmigo y me protege como si fuera lo más preciado para él, me encanta hablar con mi mejor amigo, podemos estar días y ni cuenta del tiempo trascurrido. Cada vez que me siento triste el solo verlo me cambia el ánimo, yo lo conozco a la perfección o eso creo, jamás note que él me viese con otros ojos que no sean los de amigos. Mi amor hacia él es totalmente distinto al que siento por Naruto. A kiba lo amo como mi amigo, como mi hermano y en verdad nunca he pensado en el como hombre, siempre estuve enfocada en Naruto…

- ¿Hinata , estas bien?-pregunto mi amigo, después de romper su abrazo-

- Perdón kiba kun me perdí en mis pensamientos, lo lamento ¿Qué me decías?

- Pues te pregunte si has hablado ya con hanabi sobre Neji

- Mi padre quiere ser él personalmente quien le dé la noticia, sabes que hanabi es especial para él.

- Ahhhh ya veo

Era la primera vez que estaba incomoda con él, no sabía que hacer o que decir, quizás Naruto se confundió en entender a kiba y el en realidad me ama de la misma manera que yo. ¡Claro eso debe ser! Naruto siempre confunde las cosas, ¡él se ha confundido! Ufff que alivio, por fin pude relajar mi cuerpo y sonreí por la confusión y me atreví a ver a los ojos a mi amigo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—pregunto confundido kiba

- No es nada importante

- Pero si divertido, por lo visto

- Algo-le contestaba, sintiéndome aliviada y segura

- Y me lo vas a contar o debo sacártelo palabra por palabra

- Es algo incómodo, pero te lo contare, veras sucede que Naruto cree que tú estás enamorado de mi jajajaja, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

Estaba esperando su respuesta, ¿dónde estaba la carcajada que tanto deseaba escuchar?, ¿porque kiba voltio el rostro?, ¿porque su expresión cambio?, acaso a él no le parece divertida esta confusión….

- Y si fuese verdad Hinata, ¿dejarías de ser mi amiga?

- ¡Claro que no!, siempre estaré a tu lado-le respondí de inmediato y sin lugar a duda-

Él sonrió de lado y volvió su mirada a mí

- ¿Y si yo tratara de que te enamores de mí no huirías, me dejarías por lo menos hacer el intento?

- Ki-ba- Volvía a estar incomoda, confundida y sorprendida. kiba estaba tratando de confirmar lo que Naruto me había dicho, ¡él estaba enamorado de mí!

- Vamos Hinata no pongas esa cara y contesta mis preguntas

- ¿Yo te gusto como mujer?- me atreví a preguntarle directamente a la cara, él no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, y manteniéndome la mirado dijo:

- No solo como mujer, yo te amo como niña, como amiga, como compañera, amo todas tus facetas, Hinata contéstame con la verdad tu podrías llegar a amarme como hombre.

Congelada, así me encontraba con aquella pregunta, ¿que se supone que debo decir cuando ni yo misma se la respuesta?, así que resolví ser honesta:

- Nunca te vi de esa manera, yo no sé qué contestarte

- ¿Pero por lo menos te gusta algo de mí?

- Pues eres muy guapo y un ser humano precioso, me gusta estar contigo, pero yo amo a …

- No lo digas, por favor, no ahora que por fin reuní el valor para ser sincero contigo, yo sé lo que continua, pero no quiero oírlo de tu boca

Solo agache la mirada, y un sentimiento de culpa invadió mi corazón

- Aun no has contestado todas mis preguntas, me dejarías deshacerme del papel de amigo y ponerme ante tus ojos como un hombre enamorado

- El me hablo de su pacto-le dije tratando de cambiar la conversación, quizás debí utilizar mejor mi cerebro y hablar sobre otro tema-

- Lo supuse, ¿te dijo que acepto tener competencia?

Solo moví la cabeza en confirmación a su pregunta

- ¿Y tú dejaras que la tenga?

- Si

- Eso contesta mi pregunta anterior y me hace feliz, gracias por darme la oportunidad.-medito un minuto y continuo- Hinata por favor promete que sea cual sea tu elección serás sincera conmigo y no terminaremos con nuestra amistad, por favor, siempre quiero ser tu amigo-dijo kiba regalándome una sonrisa cálida y sincera

- Ya te lo he dicho jamás dejare de ser tu amiga.—conteste para tranquilizarlo-

El solo sonreía, pero iba a ser difícil para mí darle una oportunidad, yo estaba 100 porciento segura de que amaba a Naruto, me sentía mal porque solo estaba ilusionando a mi amigo, pero no me cerraría, abriría mi corazón para él, por lo menos le debo eso.

- Oye Hina ¿recuerdas lo que prometiste cuando me torturaste curando mis heridas?

Ese comentario me robo una sonrisa y más aún cuando vi su gesto fingido de dolor.

- ¿Te refieres al helado?

- ¿Qué te parece mañana, a las 9?

- Está bien para mi

- Tal vez después podamos ir a visitar a la sensei kurenai

- ¡Eso sería estupendo, tengo muchos deseos de volver a verla!

- Entonces es una cita

Me descoloco esa simple frase, pero ya estaba decidido…

- Si es una cita-respondí sonriendo

- Bueno entonces hasta mañana, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- No gracias, no es necesario, quiero caminar un poco y pensar a solas, si no te molesta-respondía tímida jugando con mis dedos…

- No tendría porque, hasta mañana Hinata

Kiba se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, él estaba muy contento y sonriente, empezó a correr y de pronto desapareció en medio de la tarde, yo me quede tocando con mi mano el lugar donde me deposito el inocente beso, y sonreía al verlo partir…

**_Narrado por Naruto_**

La maldita curiosidad mato al gato, bueno en este caso al zorro, ¿porque tuve que quedarme a espiar su conversación?, quise darles algo de privacidad pero no pude dejarla sola con él, lo cierto es que me estoy empezando a arrepentir de toda esta locura, ¡pero qué diablos, yo no soy así!, no voy a retroceder en mi palabra, me ganare su amor sea como sea.

Pero… ¿cómo mierda lo voy hacer? él ya le pidió una cita y eso que yo la vi primero, pero si seré lento debí haberla invitado a comer o a pasear por la aldea, ¡ayy pero que estoy diciendo! la aldea esta jodida, toda destruida, ¿por dónde pasearíamos?, y para colmo kakashi sensei no está por ningún lado, tendré que apañármelas yo solito…

- Naruto, ¡tanto te afecto la guerra que hasta enloqueciste completamente!, pobre hablando solo por las calles, todo mal vestido y oloroso-decía con tristeza lee, quien estaba acompañado por shikamaru y choyi-

Genial ahora todos me creían un loco pordiosero…

- Pero que dices baka, yo no estoy loco, y si tengo este aspecto es porque todavía no llego a mi casa, para arreglarme.-conteste furioso enseñándole mi puño a los presentes.

- Shick (resoplido entre dientes), que problemático , nosotros solo íbamos por algo de comer a la casa de choyi quieres venir

- Claro que siiiiiiiiiii-salte de alegría al oír la propuesta de shikamaru-

Ya en la casa de choyi

- Kyaaa, que sabroso estuvo todo-decía mientras me frotaba mi estómago satisfecho por la comida-

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, y no entiendo el porqué

- Vaya naruto te comiste la porción de todos-dijo al borde de las lágrimas choyi—

- ¡Queeee!-grite incrédulo, mientras veía los platos limpios en los sitios de mis amigos-lo lamento- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca avergonzado

- Sí que te has vuelto muy rápido-dijo asombrado lee-

- Ni creas soy muy lento, kiba se me adelanto con hin-corte mi respuesta al darme cuenta de mi imprudencia-

- Kiba se te adelanto con hin….no entiendo nada, de que hablas naruto-cuestiono choyi-

Shikamaru sonrió, ya conocía esa mirada, él había completado mentalmente mi frase, ¿porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente listo?

- Es por eso que estabas renegando solo cuando te encontramos naruto-afirmo el naara -

- Si-conteste derrotado, de nada serviría tratar de engañarlo—

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos ni choyi ni yo pillamos nada?-reclamaba lee, al verse excluido de la conversación

- Pues naruto y kiba están compitiendo por Hinata-soltó de golpe shikamaru, dejándome sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado

- ¿Por Hinata?

- Pero tú y sakura…-pregunto lee dudoso-

- Entre sakura y yo no hubo, no hay y no habrá nada más que amistad, ¡joder! porque todo el mundo sale con ese cuento de que entre ella y yo hay algo mas

- Pero naruto tú estabas enamorado de ella-insistía lee- y hasta se besaron yo lo vi ¿y ustedes?

Mis dos amigos afirmaron

- Pues quizás lo hizo sin pensar últimamente hace muchas cosas sin pensar, hasta me dijo que me ama, pero se le notaba que lo decía para engañarse a sí misma y olvidarse de él. En cambio cuando oí a Hinata decir que me amaba, fue tan distinto, bueno las circunstancias fueron las peores, pero el oír por primera vez en mi vida que alguien me amaba sin razón o porque, al grado de dar su vida por mí me hizo ser muy muy feliz. Y pues han pasado muchas cosas, y yo ahora solo puedo pensar en ella.

- Entonces la amas porque te ama-afirmo choyi-

- No seas idiota, la amo por lo que me hace sentir

- Estas seguro esta vez, mira que puedes salir lastimando a Hinata, quizás solo estés ilusionado y todo lo que sientes sea pasajero, deberías dejar que kiba sea para ella

- ¡Jamás!, Hinata es solo mía, es lo único que kami me ha regalado en esta puta vida y no voy a dejarla a menos que ella me lo pida y aun así siempre estaré a una distancia prudente cuidándola hasta que muera.

- ¡Qué fuerte!-dijeron lee y choyi—

- Si es así Naruto, entonces te deseo suerte, la misma que deseo para kiba, bueno se nota a millas que el babea por hinata, tanto como se notaba que ella te amaba.

Voltee mi rostro hacia un lado, sintiéndome idiota, todos notaron su amor menos yo, ¿seré tan de estúpido?, quizás si hinata no me hubiese dicho nada yo ahora seguiría ignorando este hecho tan evidente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?-pregunto el nara sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Pues no lo sé-conteste desanimado pero entonces mi cerebro por fin trabajo- ¡shikamaru, tú me ayudarías a conquistarla!—le rogué estampando fuertemente mis dos manos sobre la mesa levantando medio cuerpo hasta el frente de la mesa donde se encontraba sentado

- Pues no es muy problemático—dijo de lo más sereno volteando su rostro

- Sabía que dirías algo por el estilo—dije derrotado, volviendo a mi sitio—

- No te preocupes amigo naruto yo seré tu gurú del amor-grito lee poniéndose de pie y guiñándome un ojo mientras me enseñaba su pulgar en alto—

A esta altura estoy desesperado, pero no tanto como para dejar que lee sea eso "raro" que dijo

- Pues lee te lo agradezco pero -interrumpió mi rechazo

- Aun no me agradezcas nada, ya verás, con todos mis conocimientos sobre el amor juvenil tendrás a Hinata comiendo de tus manos en menos de un par de semana

- Pero ella ya está así por el-agrego choyi quien miraba muy atento nuestra conversación mientras chikamaru seguía pasando de todo-

- Entonces la mantendremos así, le mostraremos al naruto tierno y apasionado que eres, kiba no podrá contra ti

¿Tenía otra opción?, pues no, así que con recelo no me quedo más que confiar en el entusiasmo de lee.

- Está bien lee dejare que me ayudes

- De verdad

Moví la cabeza afirmando

- ¡Bien!—grito el cejudo-,ahora vámonos tenemos que planear nuestros movimientos

- Planear dijo choyi algo curioso

- Lógico el amor es una estrategia cierto shikamaru- contesto lee esperando por la respuesta del naara que por cierto james llego, él ya estaba profundamente dormido-

Lee prácticamente me saco a empujones de lasa de choyi, y me llevo corriendo como loco hasta su casa. Ya dentro de ella extendió un papel grande y empezó…

- Ahora naruto quiero que te concentres al cien por ciento en lo que te voy a explicar, esta será nuestra táctica de conquista

Yo lo miraba atento, escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaba, que por más raro que suene, sonaba lógica y hasta podría dar buenos resultados

- Bien entonces mañana empezaremos con la primera parte **_"se tú mismo", _**invítala a pasear y durante todo el día dedícate a conversar con ella muéstrate natural y aprende a conocerla, recuerda naruto esto es muy importante y es lo primordial, del día de mañana depende que ella te amé pese a tus múltiples defectos, y también mañana confirmaras si es que realmente te gusta su personalidad, si no es así y descubres que ella no es lo que soñabas estaremos a tiempo de evitar que la situación se complique pero para esto es vital que los dos sean honestos así que solo se tú y observa bien a la verdadera hinata.

- Waou lee en verdad sí que sabes de lo que hablas me has dejado impresionado, pero no podrá ser mañana ella ya tiene una cita con el cara de perro

- Ahhh, es por eso que dijiste que él había sido más rápido que tú, eso es un problema, pero entonces ponte las pilas, ve a su casa y pídele una cita para pasado mañana sino kiba te volverá a dejar atrás y le pedirá que salga con el nuevamente mañana, y así jamás tendrás chance de estar con ella

- Lo comprendo, ahora mismo voy donde hina-respondí firme decidido a ir a su casa lo más pronto posible-

- Naruto espera-me detuvo lee-

- dime

- No iras así verdad, traes una pinta y un olor para nada adecuados, porque no vas a tu casa a darte un baño y por una muda de ropa pero a la voz de ya, antes de que hinata se duerma

- Tienes razón mil gracias lee

Corrí rumbo a mi casa y ni bien llegue comencé a arrancarme la ropa, me dirigí sin prender las luces rumbo a la ducha y deje que el agua corra por mi cuerpo, quite toda la mugre que pude y sin secarme me coloque el primer pantalón que vi sobre mi cómoda, no tenía tiempo para buscar alguna ropa interior, me puse mi camisa y así como entre salí hecho un rayo rumbo a la mansión Hyuga…

**_Narrado por hinata:_**

Acababa de salir de la ducha por un instante quise olvidar a kiba y a Naruto, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, no logre relajarme como deseaba. Toc toc, oí un golpeteo en mi ventana, la curiosidad me gano y jale las cortinas para ver de qué se trataba y mi sorpresa fue tremenda cuando vi que era ¡naruto!. Abrí la ventana lo más rápido que pude no quería que lo viesen entrar, mi padre me mataría si se entera que él ha burlado a los guardias para meterse en mi habitación, por más héroe que sea el honor familiar estaba en juego. Él no tenía puesto ningún zapato, traía el pelo mojado y su polo negro estaba pegado al cuerpo, quizás afuera estaba lloviendo-pensé para mí misma…

- Hola hinata, te preguntaras que hago acá-decía mientras sonreía algo nervioso

Yo no le preste mucha atención, corrí hacia mi baño y busque dentro algunas toallas secas, volví hacia donde él se encontraba, tome su mano y lo obligue a sentarse sobre mi cama, yo seguía de pie y el continuaba hablando…

- Y-o yo vine para-se cayó cuando comencé a secar su pelo con la toalla, al notar su silencio hable:

- Debe estar lloviendo mucho por el centro de la aldea, naruto te refriaras si andas así

El solo se dejaba secar el pelo cual niño pequeño por su madre. Me parecía tan tierno y puro que me provocaba mimarlo, abrazarlo, arroparlo y velar sus sueños.

Cuando termine con su pelo le pedí…

- Quítate la camisa

El levanto la mirada, y yo enrojecí al entender mis palabras, había hablado sin pensar, estaba tan preocupada por el que no tenía en mi mente otro pensamiento que no sea el de cuidar que no se enferme, así que no analice bien mi pedido.

Para mi sorpresa naruto no dijo nada, solo cumplió con mi pedido. Se sacó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo, esquivando mi mirada no levanto la cabeza, pero pude notar un rubor suave pintar su rostro. Pude ver sus muy bien esculpidos abdominales, su piel es blanca y la humedad que la adornaba lo hacían tiritear de frio, sacudí mi cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento inapropiado y coloque otra toalla sobre su espalda tratando de alejar el frio de él, intente enfocarme en mi misión, me senté a su lado y empecé a secar su cuerpo, pase la toalla por sus pecho, por sus hipnotizantes abdominales y con un paño más pequeño intente secar su rostro, pero él me detuvo. Atrapo mi muñeca y ambas miradas se cruzaron y sin soltar su agarre, se acercó a mí.

Sus labios comenzaron a acariciar los míos, con extrema delicadeza capturo con su boca mi labio inferior, que dulce son sus labios y este beso fue tan mágico tan lleno de ternura y amor que no sé cómo describir lo magnifico de esta sensación de plena felicidad…

Al separase de mí él dijo…

- Muchas gracias—soltó mi mano y dejo que continúe con mi misión, ya está de más decir que estaba sonrojada, pero lo nuevo es que el también compartía mi sonrojo, era interesante como en el ese tono lograba hacerlo ver mucho más guapo de lo que es.

- D-de na-ada-estaba dichosa, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa.-¿Naruto, porque viniste hasta acá en plena lluvia?

El sonrió divertido mientras contestaba:

- Hinata no está lloviendo, yo me bañe muy rápido y me olvide de secarme-yo fije mi mirada en sus pies-y ahora que lo noto-continuo dándose cuenta de mi mirada- tampoco me puse los zapatos, hahaha

- ¡Qué haces Hinata, no es necesario!-reclamaba cuando intente alzar sus pies y masajearlos para darle calor-

- Si es necesario, me voy a preocupar mucho si te enfermas-le dije y paro toda resistencia, solo se quedó mirándome y pude notar como sus ojos se cristalizaban-

- Yo vine para invitarte a salir, no te preocupes sé que mañana no puedes pero que te parece pasado mañana-

- Me encantaría-conteste muy emocionada por la idea de una cita con mi naruto kyaaaaaaaaa que feliz feliz feliz feliz estoy, peroooo- ¿naruto como sabes que mañana no puedo?

- Ah este haha pues por casualidad oí lo que kiba te decía hahaha—reía entre nervioso, asustado y avergonzado

- Ya veo, nos espiaste—le dije sonriendo, no estaba brava con él ni nada.

- Eso era todo ahora me voy hina gracias por todo

- Espera naruto-lo detuve antes de que salga por la ventana- viniste hasta acá solo para pedirme una cita

- Si no quería perder mi oportunidad así que yoooo

Los dos caímos a la cama estaba tan feliz por lo dulce que era naruto que no controle mis impulsos y me arroje a sus brazos la toalla callo dejando su pecho al descubierto y yo encima de el…

- Muchas gracias naruto, me has hecho muy feliz, eres muy lindo te amo.

El me rodeo con sus brazos y pude oír esa respuesta que tantas noches había soñado

- Yo también te amo hina-beso mi frente y me aferre más a él, cuando de pronto…

- Señorita hinata sama, su padre la necesita en la sala, todos la están esperando-decía una de las mucamas de la casa-

- Dile que enseguida bajare por favor, gracias por darme el mensaje.

Naruto y yo nos habíamos levantado rápidamente de la cama, di un resoplido de frustración y…

- Debo de ir -dije muy a mi pesar—pero por favor ponte esto, sé que no son de tu talla pero por lo menos te mantendrán a salvo del frio del suelo

- Vale gracias nuevamente, te veo pasado mañana entonces

- Claro.-ni bien termine de contestarle él se fue como un rayo naranja

Pude ver en el suelo su polo mojado lo tome entre mis manos, y no resistí la tentación de olerlo, estaba impregnado en el la esencia de naruto, olfatearlo me hacía sentir muy cerca de él, pero muy a mi pesar debía de devolvérselo, así que lo lavare más tarde cuando termine de charlar con mi padre.

**_Narrado por naruto:_**

Llegue a mi casa y en la oscuridad camine hacia mi cama y me deje caer, coloque mi brazo hacia atrás en forma de almohada, continuaba pensando en Hinata, en lo tierna y amable que era, me dio todo su cariño y dulzura, ella estaba preocupada en serio por mí, me cuido con tanta dulzura y esmero que derritió mi corazón jamás había sido tan bien atendido en mi vida, nadie antes me había llenado de calidez el alma, solo Hinata solo mi Hinata lograba hacerme sentir tan dichoso. Toque mis labios y cerré los ojos tratando de revivir aquel beso tan sublime que se acercaba a la perfección del puro amor, y pensando en ella en la oscuridad me quede dormido…

**_Narrado por kiba:_**

El amor es un sentimiento que nace de la nada, cuando menos te lo esperas te golpea en la cara y te deja herido y agonizando, el único remedio para este mal son los besos y la compañía de la persona que amas.

¿Por qué me enamore de ella?, es simple es porque la conozco y su personalidad amable, su generosidad su sonrisa tierna y lo trasparente de su alma me conquistaron. Llevo enamorado de ella casi el mimo tiempo que ella de él, jamás le di importancia, creí que tarde o temprano se cansaría de ser invisible para él, o simplemente se resignaría cuando lo vea en brazos de sakura. Pero me equivoque no conté con que el la notase, no la creí capaz de gritar su amor por él, y nunca tome como válida la idea de que ambos pudieran estar juntos.

Él no tiene nada que ofrecerlo, más que dolor y yo no lo voy a permitir, le demostrare a Hinata que solo yo puedo hacerla feliz, lograre que me vea como hombre y será mía para siempre, porque soy yo quien la merece, he sido yo quien la ha protegido siempre, y la amo. Y por este amor sincero que siento por ella es que no puedo ser egoísta, dejare que elija y se cual sea el destino que ella quiera tomar yo la acompañare siempre por que le guste o no a Naruto somos parte uno de la vida del otro.

Hoy es la primera vez que saldremos juntos y no como amigos sino como un chico y una chica que se gustan, porque aunque ella no lo tenga claro aún, yo sé que le gusto, pude notarlo en sus ojos, ya lo he dicho antes la conozco muy bien.

- Hola kiba kun llego tarde-saludaba Hinata, quien estaba agitada-

- No para nada hina acabo de llegar-mentí mostrándome sonriente para no preocuparla, y gracias a eso su sonrisa volvió—

- ¡Qué alivio!

- ¿Qué dices limón y fresa?

- ¡Te acordaste!-mientras decía esto su rostro se iluminaba, que fácil de complacer es Hinata, es simple y en su simpleza radica su belleza.

Ambos nos reímos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la heladería, que gracias a kami se encontraba en el lado de la ciudad que no fue destruido

- ¿Qué tal tu helado Hinata te gusta?

- Está buenísimo

- ¿Me dejas probar?

- Pero a cambio tú me darás del tuyo

- Mira que astuta como yo tengo mas

Ella sonreía, y yo estaba dichoso de mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios, era muestra de que la estaba pasando bien

- ¿Quieres o no?

- Sip, entonces primero me tendrás que dar del tuyo

- Está bien, tu ganas—acerque el cono hasta sus labios y ver como lamia aquella bola de helado deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios para quitar el exceso de este y ese ummm que hizo al probar aquel frio dulce logro que mi cuerpo se calentase, mientras una sensación extraña lo recorría sacudí mi cabeza tratando de eliminar todo pensamiento subido de tono, por kami me estoy convirtiendo en un despreciable pervertido.

- Ahora es tu turno-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-

Ella acerco el cono hacia mí y cuando no me lo esperaba lo estampo contra mi nariz y comenzó a correr divertida, dejándome parado como un lelo, pero disfrutando del sonido de sus carcajadas, fingiendo enojo le grite:

- Si te atrapo me las pagaras Hyuga, suplicaras por la compasión del magnífico ninja inuzuka.

Esa mañana fue una de las mejores de mi vida nos reímos a carcajadas, cuando logre atraparla la rodee con mi brazos por la espalda y por el cansancio caímos en medio de nuestro campo de entrenamiento. Estábamos uno al lado del otro echados en medio del césped con las carcajadas aun sonoras, habíamos esquivados peatones, carrozas, y todo tipo de cosa que uno le lanzaba al otro.

Al recuperar el aliento decidí tener coraje y busque entre el pasto su mano y la tome, ella no la rechazo y mi torpe corazón di un brinco de felicidad, poco a poco kiba, poco a poco ella te amara-me animaba mentalmente-.

- Kiba que tal si vamos donde kurenai sensei.

- Vamos entonces Hinata, pero antes- rápidamente me puse de pie le tendí mi mano y cuando se incorporó la abrace, ella mantenía los brazos caídos, pero despacio, fue correspondiendo mi abrazo, me acerque a su oído y le susurre recuerdas…dijiste que me darías la cura para poder volver a besar a cambio de un helado. Ella se quedó firme sin mover un solo musculo, le robe un beso en la frente y vi el instante en el que cerró sus ojos y cuando estuve a punto de acercarme a sus labios ella me empujo.

- Noooo-me pidió y se le notaba asustada.

- Está bien, no forzare las cosas dejare que tú seas quien me lo pida de acuerdo. Pero no te pongas así hinata por favor, sabes que jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras, créeme solo te besare cuando tú me lo pidas de acuerdo, ahora vamos quiero ver la cara de emoción la sensei cuando nos vea.

La visita la maestra kurenai fue divertida, cuando llegamos shino estaba con ella y los cuatro reímos conversamos y la pasamos de lo mejor. Ya era medio día y no quería irme pero akamaru estaba en la veterinaria de mi hermana, él estaba bien, pero no quería dejarlo solo mucho tiempo mientras se recuperaba de las heridas que gano en la guerra, además le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría con unos asuntos en casa, así que tuve que despedirme de ellos, hinata se despidió de igual manera y nos fuimos juntos a visitar a akamaru, el pobre al verla se emocionó movió la cola sin cesar, estaba muy contento mi compañero, ella lo acariciaba y jugaba con él, verlos era muy satisfactorio, pero mi dicha duro apenas 10 minutos pues llegó mi madre y me recordó aquellos asuntos que necesitaban de mi apoyo, en otras palabras la vieja jodida quería que ayudara con la limpieza de la casa y arreglase la veterinaria, con eso de que mi hermana no descansa por atender a tantos animales tiene los archivos hechos un lio. Hinata entendió la indirecta de mi madre, que no se caracterizaba precisamente por la sutileza, se despidió cordialmente de ella regalándonos a akamaru y a mí una sonrisa de felicidad sincera se despidió, y notándola feliz, quede tranquilo…

**_Narrado por naruto:_**

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y pude ver los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana que hora será, mire el despertador y vaya era la una de la tarde, mierda como me quede dormido, es verdad que no dormía bien desde hace mucho con esto de la guerra y todo, pero igual era imperdonable yo que tenía pensado vigilar a kiba, pero aún estoy a tiempo iré a buscarlos y los tendré bajo mi mira hasta que su dichosa cita termine, volé de mi casa que por cierto estaba peor de desordenada que de costumbre y los busque por todo konoha y nada, fui a la heladería, pregunte por ellos y me dijeron que los vieron correr rumbo a su campo de entrenamiento, me apresure en llegar y nada la desesperación me gano y forme clones, pero la puta verdad es que estoy agotado físicamente y mis dichoso clones parecían gelatinas derritiéndose, no había elección tenía que ser a la antigua yo personalmente tendría que alzar hasta la última roca en konoha hasta dar con el paradero de ese par… y así pasaron las horas ya eran las siete de la noche pero no me daría por vencido, solo había dos lugares donde me faltaba buscar en los terrenos Hyuga y en casa del inuzuka, era obvio que no estarían en la casa de hinata, su padre no lo aprobaría así que fui a buscar en casa de kiba. Gracias a kami pude verlo por la ventana de la veterinaria de su hermana, él estaba ocupado con unos papeles tratando de organizarlos, por más que busque no pude verla quizás ya se habían despedido y ella estaría camino a su casa…

- Si la buscas hace mucho que se fue baaaaaka

Di un salto por el susto, el perro ese me había atrapado espiando

- Yo pasaba por aquí y bueno quise saludarte- trate de justificarme-

- Crees que soy idiota, sé muy bien que haces aquí Naruto, pero me alegra porque eso me confirma que no la has visto todo el día

- Vete al diablo. Le dije y sin más me fui vencido rumbo a mi casa ¿dónde se había metido hinata?…

**Narrado por Hinata:**

La cita con kiba había sido muy divertida, la pase en grande, volví a mi casa para darme un baño, akamaru me había dejado sus pelos y babas por todo el cuerpo. Al salir de la ducha y al abrir el cajón de mi cómoda encontré el polo de Naruto, lo había lavado y ocultado ahí. Después de contemplarlo unos segundos resolví dárselo, se lo llevaría a su casa como excusa y aprovecharía para verlo.

Toque y toque la puerta de Naruto y al no hallar respuesta decidí colarme por la ventana.

Al fin adentro pude darme cuenta que era un completo chiquero olía peor que el baño de animales que tenía la hermana de kiba en su veterinaria. La ropa estaba tirada por el suelo los platos amontonados y todo lleno de polvo, las arañas colgaban de las paredes. Era un asco total.

Pobre naruto debe estar muy agotado para limpiar, se esforzó tanto en la guerra que aún debe estar molido. En fin para eso me tiene a mí, voy a poner orden en esta casa así muera en el intento… achís, diablos soy alérgica al polvo…

Salí de la casa un instante, necesitaba comprar detergente, limpia todo, desinfectante, una escoba, algún plumero y una mascarilla, además compre comida, estoy segura que pronto regresara con hambre así que mejor me doy prisa.

Sacudí, lave, tendí, acomode barrí, tapie, bote, cocine y por fin el departamento de naruto parecía un lugar habitable, mientras limpiaba no pude evitar toparme con la foto de los cuatro kakashi sensei, sasuke, naruto, y sakura... Volvió a mi mente aquella conversación, la recordé tratando de consolarme porque ella y Naruto estaban juntos, me pregunto ¿por qué razón lo habrá hecho? se le veía tan segura y sinceramente preocupada por mi…

El pitido de la tetera me saco de mis pensamientos y me apresure a preparar él te eran ya las 7 y algo de la noche y quería que todo estuviese listo cuando el llegara, al finalizar mi titánica labor apague las luces y espere por él, quería sorprenderlo. Me recosté sobre su pequeño sofá y poco a poco fui sintiendo mi cuerpo cansado y sin darme cuenta me dormí…

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

Llegue a mi casa y ya en la puerta sentí el olor exquisito de la comida que seguro algunos de mis vecinos preparaba, hoy no había probado bocado, solo anduve como idiota buscándola por toda la aldea, sacudí mi mente, respire profundo para llenarme de ese aroma delicioso y entre a mi casa dispuesto a prepararme un gran plato de ramen instantáneo, pero al encender la luz…

Me quede sin aliento, me abre confundido de piso, volví a salir y comprobé el número de cuarto, ¡era el mío! pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

Pase min mirada por todo el departamento vi lo impecable que estaba y en mi recorrido me topé con ella, con mi hinata durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi sofá, ¡había sido ella!

- Na-naruto-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertarse—

- ¿Hinata tu hiciste todo esto?.

- Lamento si te molesta que entre a tu departamento sin permiso, yo solo te traje tu polo pero no me resistí y bueno yo hahaha-ella estaba nerviosa sin saber que decir, creo que piensa que mi cara de asombro es por enojo, pero nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad.

Fui hasta donde ella y la abrace tratando de que ella comprenda que no estoy ni una pizca de enojado

- gracias hina, eres un sol, te amo, pero no lo vuelvas hacerlo es mucho trabajo para una sola persona, la próxima vez solo ayúdame a hacerlo vale.

- Está bien naruto, dime quieres comer, prepare ramen para ti.

- ¡¿Ramen casero para mí?! , ¡preparado por ti!

- No soy muy buena cocinera, pero lo intente

- Que dices hinata si huele delicioso, además así fuera veneno si lo preparaste tú lo comería sin pensarlo un instante

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, mi departamento es pequeño y gracias a eso desde mi ubicación pude verla colocarse un delantal, coger los platos y servir la comida, se la veía tan preciosa, ese hueco que tenía en mi corazón está repleto por el amor que hinata me da, ella definitivamente es mi premio, es el regalo que kami me da por haberme hecho sufrir tanto en esta vida.

- Naruto la mesa esta lista ven a comer

Su llamado me saco de mis meditaciones y fui a su encuentro

- Wauuuuu, hina te quedo estupendo, ni siquiera en ichiraku preparan un ramen tan delicioso, y este te esta igual definitivamente, te casara conmigo

Ella me miraba contenta, pero note el asombro en su rostro cuando solté lo de hacerla mi esposa, y al instante ahí estaba aquel rubor que tanto me encantaba.

Me moría de ganas por preguntarle: ¿oye Hina que tal tu cita?, pero no sería correcto así que me mordí la lengua y evite sacar el tema pero…

- ¿Desde hace cuando que estas limpiado?

- Desde la una creo, kiba tenía que ayudar en su casa así que solo paseamos un rato-decía con la cabeza gacha tratando de rendirme cuentas que no le había pedido.

- Ahhh ya veo, me alegro que este ocupado, tú ¿la pasaste bien con él?

- Si fue muy divertido

- Me alegro-no sé porque pregunte, note su incomodidad, y quise terminar con la conversación me levante de la mesa y recogí los trastes

- No te preocupes naruto yo los lavare.

- De ninguna manera ya es hecho suficiente porque no descansa mientras yo lavo los platos, deberías tomar un baño tu cabello—sacudí su pelo y el polvo empezó a flotar en el aire—

- Achís, lo siento soy alérgica al polvo, será mejor que vaya a mi casa y allá me duche

- No te vayas aún quédate un ratito más, puedes ducharte aquí yo te esperare para conversar un rato.

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Como decirle no a esos ojitos suplicantes de Naruto, solo era una ducha rápida ¿no tenía nada de malo o sí?

- Vale me quedo , no tardare—le dije mientras corría rumbo al baño

Cuando termine de bañarme me di cuenta de mi gran descuido, no tenía ropa limpia, y si me volvía a colocar las mismas prendas polvorientas mi nariz se taparía mi respiración se reduciría y mi padre llamaría al médico de la familia para hastiarme de medicinas que eliminen esta alergia.

Y si pasaba eso mañana no podría salir con Naruto, eso no ni de broma. Pero que hago entonces

Aquí solo está el polo que Naruto olvido en mi casa y pues a diferencia de mi brasier mis bragas no están polvorientas.

Vamos hinata imagina que estas en la playa es solo una ropa de baño, naruto entenderá tu dilema, no pensare mal de ti-me animaba mentalmente—

- Naruto, lo llame desde el baño

- Dime hina, ¿necesitas algo?

- Te enojarías si tomo prestado un polo tuyo

- Pues no, no hay problema

- Y si no fuera mucho abuso también un short, claro hina toma lo que quieras

- Gracias, me alcanzas uno entonces

- ¿Un qué?

- ¡Un short!

- Ahhh! , Hina lo siento pero no hay ninguno, no sé qué se hicieron

Diablos los lave todos

- Yo los lave, deben estar aún muy mojados

Vencida decidí salir de mi escondite y rogar porque Naruto no crea que estoy loca

**_Narrado por Naruto:_**

- hi-hi-hinata—ella salió solo con mi polo puesto le quedaba algo grande pero pese a eso pude ver por primera vez su bien formadas piernas y su piel nívea, su pelo estaba húmedo y por el calor del agua sus labios estaban más rosados que de costumbre. Ella simplemente se veía muy seductora, de niña solo le quedaba la inocencia y aun con la boca abierta solo me dedique a examinarla de pies a cabeza tragando saliva y rogando a kami que mi erección no sea notaria ante sus ojos, ¡pero que pervertido solo con verla con mi polo estoy muy caliente!

- No tenía nada que ponerme por favor no pienses mal-me pedia ruborizada hinata-

Ya era tarde mi mente. Ya había guardado esa imagen para siempre y claro que la utilizaría en aquellas noches en las que este solo para calmar mis deseos más bajos. ¿Que no píense mal? ¡Que ni lo sueñe!…

- Te ves realmente sexy

- Na-naruto que co-cosa di- dices.

Hinata seguía en la puerta del baño avergonzada, e inocente y cual cazador frente a su presa, me acerque muy despacio para no asustarla, le levante el rostro para obligarla a verme a la cara y poder apreciar mejor su sonrojo tierno…

- ¿Puedo besarte?-le pregunte en suplica

- Si-dijo de manera casi inaudible pero solo eso basto, quizás imagine el sí pero ya era tarde mi boca ya estaba entrelazada con la suya…

**_Narrado por Hinata:_**

Estaba prisionera entre los brazos de Naruto, sus labios son tan adictivos, simplemente deliciosos, no podía evitar la tentación de morderlos y saborearlos, con cada beso nuestras lenguas se rozaban, me encanta el sabor dulce de su saliva y su aliento tibio golpeando mi rostro logra que mi respiración se entrecorte.

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura y poco a poco las fue deslizando por mi espalda hasta abrazarme completamente. Este beso estaba creando en mí, sensaciones nuevas, quería poder sentir su piel, y sentirme acariciada por él, y como si mi mente leyera, Naruto deslizo su mano por debajo del polo que me cubría, y en ese instante con solo sentir su mano acariciando mi cintura, gemí en su boca. Al oírme pego su cuerpo contra el mío, y dejo mis labios para ahora besar mi cuello.

Imitando su movimiento, coloque ambas manos por debajo de su polo, al sentir mis caricias él se despegó un poco de mí, dándome el espacio suficiente para poder acariciar sus abdominales. Volvió a mi boca con desesperación ahhhh lo oí gemir cuando con mis dientes jale su labio inferior para después dejarlo libre y pasar mi lengua sobre ellos. Por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos note perfectamente la erección de Naruto, siendo sincera yo estaba igual o más excitada que él y quería, no mejor dicho necesitaba sentirlo, quería tenerlo para mí, conocer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ahhhh na-naruto, gemí mas fuerte al tener sus manos apretando mis pechos desnudos por debajo de aquel polo. Con la mente aturdida por el deseo, deslice mi mano hasta su entrepierna y acaricie su miembro erecto sobre sus pantalones, a causa de esto el tiro su cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un gemido placentero, y hasta ahí llego nuestra cordura. Naruto me alzo y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, nuestros sexos se rozaban a la perfección, nuestras bocas batallaban incrementando nuestro placer, con cada beso intentábamos ahogar gemidos.

Llegamos hasta su cama y sin soltarme se sentó sobre ella y yo lógicamente seguía sentada sobre él, aun sin romper nuestros besos. Ya la ropa nos estorbaba, así que él se deshizo de aquel polo que me había prestado mientras yo quitaba el que el tenia puesto, nos contemplamos un segundo, disfrutando de la imagen desnuda del cuerpo del otro, naruto volvió a colocar sus manos sobre mis pechos, pero esta vez paso su lengua por mi pezón. El placer era tan intenso que así hubiese querido no podría haber ahogado ese gemido que al parecer encendió mas a naruto, quien sonrió triunfante de medio lado y continuo acaricio mi pezón con su lengua, lo mordía y succionaba, como si de un pequeño bebe se tratase, pasaba de un busto a otro enloqueciéndome, ya no era justo que solo él tuviera el control. Decidí parar su juego levante su rostro y lo bese mientras me levantaba de sus piernas y lo arrogaba con una mano sobre la cama. Al tenerlo sobre la cama me coloque encima de el sin dejarme caer teniendo como soporte a mis brazos y rodillas.

El solo me miraba excitado fijamente con la respiración entre cortada, le dedique una sonrisa y baje a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso, seguí mi camino y lamí su cuello ahhh hina lo oí decir tratando de abrazarme y pegarme nuevamente a él, me acerque a su oído y le susurre: **_no te muevas por cinco minutos, regálamelos para hacer contigo lo que me plazca por favor,_** al terminar mi pedido lamí por detrás de su oreja y mordí su lóbulo, él no dio respuesta a mi pedido pero al soltar su abrazo y quedarse quieto me dio a entender un sí. Me senté sobre su cintura y comencé a dejar un camino de besos húmedos a lo largo de su pecho, de vez en cuando movía mis caderas, para poder sentir su erección, me levante de él y bese su vientre bajo mientras con mis manos trataba de abrir aquel pantalón, cuando lo conseguí pude liberar la erección de mi amado naruto que gimió mas fuerte cuando sintió mi mano acariciando su miembro palpitante.

Necesitaba conocer su sabor, sí que él me lamiera los pechos me causo tanto placer quizás si yo hiciera lo mismo con su miembro él también lo disfrutaría. Con esta deducción acerque mi boca a la cabeza de su pene y le di un pequeño beso, mi mano subía y bajaba acariciándolo y sintiendo su palpitar, pude ver una especie de líquido trasparente brotar de él y con la punta de mi lengua lo lamí wauauuu ahhhh eran los gemidos de naruto quien apretaba con ambas manos las sabanas, su sabor era salado, pero no desagradable, al contrario el lamer el miembro de naruto me excitaba tanto como a él, pase mi lengua por lo largo de su erección lo introduje a mi boca y lo succione, mientras mi mano aumentaban el ritmo de las subidas y bajadas apretando cada vez más su miembro erecto.

El entre ahogos me detuvo, y en un movimiento rápido era ahora él, quien se encontraba sobre mi… ya pasaron tus cinco minutos me dijo entre besos, se acercó a mi oído, y de la manera más sensual me dijo **_ahora es mi turno_**, me dio un beso en la frente luego beso la punta de mi nariz, beso mi mentón y bajo hacia mis pechos regando besos húmedos y mordidas a lo largo de mi vientre. Los gemidos eran más audibles. Cada vez más naruto me estaba enloqueciendo y tratando de callarme tapo mis labios a puntas de besos bastantes apasionados.

Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca para evitar que grite cuando coloco sus dos dedos sobre mi intimidad frotando por encima de mis ya húmedas bragas. Volvió a mi oído y me dijo **_si gritas muy fuerte los vecinos se enteraran de todo_**. Al oírlo tape mis labios con mis dos manos, mientras él me sonreía y bajaba hasta mi intimidad, se deshizo de mis bragas y yo por instinto junte mis piernas. El volvió a mirarme y solo eso basto para que yo cediera, lentamente abrió mis piernas y dejo al descubierto toda mi intimidad, al sentir su lengua sobre mi clítoris tuve que taparme aún más fuerte los labios y gracias a kami que lo hice porque segundos después su dedo se introdujo dentro de mí, llevándome a un mundo de placer que hasta hoy era desconocido. **_Hinata ya no puedo más voy a entrar _**me dijo. Yo abrí los brazos invitándolo a mi interior él se hecho sobre mi sin dejar caer su peso. Le dedique una sonrisa y conteste:

- **_adelante, yo también lo deseo_**

- **_si te duele mucho avísame, no quiero lastimarte_**

Solo asentí con la cabeza y naruto poco a poco fue adentrándose en mi, cuando se topó con la barrera que limitaba su ingreso de una sola estocada la rompió grite de dolor entre sus labios, pues él estaba besándome, no pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan…

- **_lo lamento mucho hina_**-me dijo tratando de salir de mí, enrede mis piernas a su cuerpo y lo abrace para impedir su huida

- **_estoy bien son solo lágrimas de felicidad, soy dichosa de ser tu mujer_**

Él se quedó quieto esperando que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a su intromisión, recogía con su lengua cada lagrima que había dejado escapar, comenzó a moverse, y yo volví a sentir dolor, sus movimientos eran muy lentos pero de pronto el dolor era imperceptible ahora una sensación nueva me gobernaba me abrece a su espalda y comencé a gemir muy despacio en su oído ahhhh, na-naruto ahhhh

- **_lo disfrutas_** -me pregunto sin dejar de penetrarme y mirándome a los ojos

- **_ahhh claro que si ahhh_**

- **_di que me amas ahhhh_**-me rogo mientras mordía mi hombro

- **_te amo na na-ruto, te amo ahhhhhhh te amo ahhhh_**

La velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaron y con ellas el placer

- **_argg ummm te amo hina ahhh eres solo mía ahhhhhhh hinata, ahhh solo mía _**

- **_solo tuya mi vida ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

Mi cuerpo empezó a sentir una corriente eléctrica y placentera inundarlo las paredes de mi vientre comenzaron a contraerse apretando más el miembro de naruto que latía con cada contracción y en un instante llegue a la gloria el placer máximo me invadió. Naruto dio un último gemido de placer y se hundió mucho más adentro de mí. Pude sentir con mi interior se llenaba de él, sin dejar de penetrarme cayó sobre mí agitado y con una cara de felicidad increíble. Lo abrase y acaricie sus rubios pelos tratando de secar el sudor de su frente, el respiraba entrecortado y lo escuche reír…

- estoy muerto verdad, ese hijo de puta de madara me mato.

- ¿Qué dices Naruto?

- No hay otra explicación, sino porque estoy en el paraíso

Sonreí por su comentario, acaricie su espalda y bese su cabeza, mientras él se quedaba dormido sobre mí y yo con él.

El sonido de una lechuza me despertó abrí los ojos y medí cuenta de que ya era tarde, mi padre debe estar buscándome.

Pero estaba tan cómoda con el que no quería irme, sin embargo no tenía otra opción, no quería despertarlo, así que con cuidado lo empuje hasta arrojarlo a un lado de la cama y entonces lo sentí, sentí como algo salía de mí. Todo este tiempo dormidos naruto estaba dentro de mí, jamás se separó íntimamente de mí.

No pude dejar de avergonzarme. La sabana estaba manchada con algo de sangre y fluidos como resultado de nuestra pasión, yo Hinata Hyuga era la mujer de naruto Namikaze, no importa si mañana naruto despierta y descubre que no me ama, el hecho de que hoy fui su mujer no lo cambiara nada ni nadie y eso para mí es suficiente.

No quería que al despertar piense que lo abandone, por eso le deje una nota prometiendo volver pronto.

xox

Gracias a kami que cuando llegue a mi casa mi padre aún seguía reunido con la hokage, planeando la reconstrucción de la aldea, a todos los ninjas nos habían dado una semana para recuperarnos antes de comenzar a reconstruirla.

Me metí a la ducha muy a mi pesar, pues no quería borrar el olor del sudor de Naruto sobre mi piel.

Cuando me estaba secando pude ver una marca roja en mi hombro justo en el lugar en el que me había mordido, sonreí tonta y me cubrí.

Hoy había dejado oficialmente de ser una niña, hoy naruto me hizo mujer, "su mujer", no temía las consecuencias, y estoy segura que jamás me arrepentiré de esta noche pase lo que pase.

Ya estoy ansiosa por ver el sol y poder salir corriendo a su encuentro…

* * *

_** kyaaaaaaaaaa que emocion mi primer lemon ;_; **_

_**sean buenos y regalenme muchos reviews! los quiero, gracias por leer y mil disculpas si encontraron horrores ortograficos o sino lleno sus espectativas, pero personalmente yo lo disfrute. hasta el proximo capitulo XD**_


End file.
